The Voice of Silence
by Hinata's Shadow1
Summary: Once an experiment, now a shinobi. What will happen when they go through the Genin Exchange? Will they find their humanity? Or will the beast within take hold? Only time and chakra will tell. NarutoXOC, GaaraXOC
1. The Dark Room

**The Voice of Silence**

(_Disclaimer_: I do not own the rights and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The events are part of an alternate timeline/storyline. Some character names from throughout the series are used but not necessarily with the same character… or are they?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Black. Pain. Cold. Despair.

These are what I know. I have lived my whole life in the empty darkness, only to be awakened by the cold and pain. There is no reprieve. There is only existence.

Suddenly a light flashes on my eyes as the door opens. I immediately shrink back towards the darkness.

"Don't be like that. I have use for you today, so come on out."

I relax a little, but not much. I know this voice. It is one of the two voices that I sometimes hear. Both bring pain, but one brings worse pain than the other; this one brings less.

I slowly stand, leaning against the smooth stone wall of my cell for support; I slowly make my way across the uneven stone floor to the man waiting outside. As usual he has an impatient expression that is all the more amplified as he cleans off his glasses. After he readjusts them he starts wordlessly down the long torch lit hallway.

I don't bother to look at my surroundings as I follow behind. I know this path well. Pain awaits me on the other end, just as it awaits the occupants of the other cells that line the walls on either side of the path. Pain and if one is lucky, death. Though I have heard that even after death, there are far worse things they can do to you.

I am led to a seemingly empty room. Empty except for a single gray stone table with a pair of shackles on either end. This is it. This is where the pain begins. I continue to stare at the table with dread and horror.

With his back to me, the man speaks, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you today. I've brought you here because you have a visitor."

Visitor? This had never happened before. The only people I've seen are the white haired youth before me, the one who brings the most pain and the scent of snakes, or the occasional fellow prisoner who happens to peer at me from their cell as I make my way to this room of pain. So who could possibly want to see me?

The man leaves the room and I look about, unsure as to what I am supposed to do. As I look about I see a book lying in a dark corner. I cross the uneven floor to pick it up. Its cover is coated with layers of dust, dirt, and other substances I prefer not to think about.

As I open it, I see that there are pages of text and illustrations. It is the illustrations that capture my attention, since I can't read. Each picture is of a creature that has one or more tails. There are nine of these tailed beasts. Some look somewhat like some of the preserved creatures I've seen before, but others look nothing like anything I have ever seen. Each possesses a terrifying beauty that is strangely attracting. The most attracting image is the last. It showed a brilliant golden fox with nine tails. I carefully trace each tail with the tip of my finger; it almost feels like I was touching the real thing. And to top it off, I hear a deep but quiet humming type sound all around me.

As I am becoming mesmerized by the experience, the door opens. I drop the book in surprise. The two that bring pain stand before me. My knees began to tremble as the one who brings the most pain steps towards me. My breathing increases as he approaches. I flinch as he steps before me and bends down so that we are face to face. I almost sigh in relief as he merely picks up the book I dropped.

"What do you have there, little Ghost?" There is a subtle hiss in his voice, giving him an even more snake like quality.

"My Lord, I must have forgotten that here. She is not supposed to have that." The younger man comes forward as if to slap me. I squeeze my eyes shut as I brace myself for the impending pain.

"Kabuto, don't. She has done nothing wrong. She was just showing natural curiosity. Am I right my dear?"

I don't trust myself to speak, so I stare at the floor as I nod.

"There's no need to look as the ground. You should look at me when I am speaking to you."

I slowly raise my head and look at the person before me. He is taller than the young man. And he has dark brown, almost black hair that goes halfway down his back. But his most noticeable feature is his eyes. They are a vivid golden-yellow and have slit like pupils, much like those of a snake, finally from the lids of his eyes down to his nose is a faint purple streak on either side.

As I take this all in he bends back down to my level and speaks. "Now how can you see me when you hair is in front of you eyes like that?" I flinch and try to stop trembling as he pushes my pure white hair behind my ears. "That's better. Now I can see your two colored eyes "(yes, I have two different colored eyes; the right is a bright jade green, and the other is a bright blue, like what the sky is supposed to look like).

"There, that's better. Now I can see my Ghost."

Ghost. That is what they call me. I guess it fits as I look like a stereotypical albino, except for my eyes. But other than that, everything about me is pure white.

"Now why don't you tell me what you found so interesting in this book, hmm?" He flips through the pages as I watch. Eventually he reaches the picture of the nine-tailed fox and looks up at me. "Is this what captured your attention?" He looks at me with an almost regretful expression. "I see that you've been entranced by the Kyuubi. The demon fox that nearly destroyed Konoha nearly sixteen years ago. That was about the time you came here wasn't it?"

I shrug my shoulders. I don't know how old I am or where I'm from. All I know and can remember is the darkness, the pain of experiments, and the cold stone floor of my cell. Anything else is just fragments that are incomplete and scattered

"Sixteen years is correct, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto has now joined us and is standing behind Orochimaru with what appears to be a syringe in his hand.

I do not see this "visit" ending well.

Orochimaru continues, "These demons seem to fascinate you, just as they have done for so many others. Just think of the power that they possess. To control one would bring enough power to topple most nations. But just imagine if someone could control them all! That person would have power beyond imagination! No one could stop them!" By now a wicked smile has crossed his face and his eyes hungrily stalk me as though I am their prey.

Suddenly without warning I feel a sharp pain at the base of the back of my neck. As my eyes widen in horror I realize that there are two fangs piercing my skin and that those fangs belong to Orochimaru.

I try to struggle to get away, but those fangs hold me in place. I begin to tremble uncontrollably as I begin to feel a warm wet stream slide down towards my back. Soon the following scent of blood fills my nose with its coppery scent. I begin to feel faint. Raw power is being poured into my body, burning through my entire being with white-hot pain.

Just when I feel like I can't take any more, I am released. I slump to the floor in fear and from the pain that seems to be spreading though my body, like fire burning in my veins. This pain seems to be originating from the bite marks. My eyes begin to tear as the pain and threat of unconsciousness start to overwhelm me.

My last glimpse before I lose total consciousness was Kabuto and Orochimaru standing facing each other as I lay helpless before them.

Soon all is black. But the pain has not left. It is merely growing more intense.

I want the pain to end. I am willing to do anything if only this pain would end.

At this point death would be a relief.

I don't know how long I am unconscious. There is no sense of time, only pain.

Just when I feel like I have lost all hope I hear a deep laugh. I can't tell from where the voice comes, merely that it is an escape from the pain. I hear the sound again and this time I mentally call out to it.

"_Who are you? How are you here?"_

A deep booming voice answers, "**I am me and I have always been with you. You just haven't called out to me before now**."

"_I called for you?"_

"**Yes, you called for me to save your pathetic life, so that is what I will do**."

Before I can respond I feel raw, almost animalistic power flood through me, erasing all traces of the pain. However, I cannot control what is happening, and soon the power leaves, and I cannot even move my body afterwards.

I lay like this for a time. But eventually I begin to hear the two voices return to where my body lies. I cannot tell exactly what is happening, but I feel someone pick me up and set me on the cold table. They turn my head to expose where I was bitten.

"It seems like the curse mark has been forcibly removed. Only an immense chakra could to such a thing. I've never seen anything like it."

They are silent for a time before Orochimaru responds. "A powerful chakra indeed. Pity that the curse didn't take. She could have been so useful." I hear sounds of retreating footsteps; his voice is now further away. "Kabuto, dispose of the body, but do it somewhere where we can send a message back to Konoha."

"As you wish, my Lord."

I can feel that my body is being lifted again, but now it feels like I am being moved to a very closed and dark space that threatens to destroy me. Just when I am about to lose consciousness again, I am pulled back into the world of the living.

My body is dumped in a heap on some relatively hard ground, and I struggle to understand what has happened. All I know is that I am now completely alone and I don't even have the strength to open my eyes, let alone fight for survival if I needed to. This day keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again! I know that this is not the BETAed version (yet) so please take that into account! I hope to continue posting for this multichapter fic once a week, but since I normally write all of my fics out by hand before typing them, it could take some time.<em>

_As always feel free to review! I will take all handouts (hold out a beat up tin can)._


	2. Voices

_Hello again! This is Hinata's Shadow1 and I have finally posted the second chapter of this fanfic! Thank you to all of you who read the first chapter, and especially to those who added me to their favorite author list or favorite story list. Thank you so much! Please read and enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I don't know how long I lie there. I only know that time continues to move forward. I still can't see or move, but I can hear and sense all that is going on around me.

Animals and what I can only guess are to be plants occasionally wander over to where my body lies unmoving. Many times I can hear their mouths open and their breathing accelerate as if they are preparing to devour me.

In these moments I know that I cannot fight back to defend myself. I the only thing I can: prepare myself to embrace death, but each time I think I can finally accept my fate, I hear and feel a deep roar grow until it envelopes my being, causing all of the predators that approach me to flee in fear.

I don't know how it is that I am still alive. I am in so much pain. I didn't know that a human could take this much pain and still be alive. It feels like my left leg may have been broken, and I am sure that my right wrist is sprained as well. But that is the least of my worries. The pain from those injuries is not as intense as that of the "curse mark." This pain seems to be the only thing that is keeping me tied to reality.

Who knows how long I sit waiting, no, _longing_ for death to claim me. I want it to free me from this painful, useless existence.

Finally, from within me comes a deep sigh. "**It seems that you are so weak, you can't even help yourself. This disgraces me to no end! I should kill you myself for being such a weakling. But since your death would bring about my own, I have decided to save your pitiful life instead**." Suddenly there is a strong surge of raw, unchecked power coursing hot through my veins. It brings with it almost painfully intense feelings of fury and rage; emotions that are too strong and powerful for me to control.

Then it stops as suddenly as it had started. The heat is gone. The raw emotions are no more. It feels like it never even happened. Like nothing has changed. Except that one thing has changed: my wrist is no longer sprained.

Hardly daring to, I silently rejoice in the relief. However, it is short lived as I can still feel that my leg is broken. But I have little time to lament over this for I suddenly hear the slight rustling of foliage.

I think that it is just another plant or animal that is probably coming to try and eat me. But I am able to eventually tell that the sound that is growing closer could not have been made from a plant or animal. It sounds almost like human footsteps are approaching me.

Suddenly the footsteps stop when they are but a few feet away. I automatically try to still my body, even though I can't move I try to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. Though it does not seem to work as slowly and cautiously the steps come closer towards me until they stop once again.

"Kakashi, you might want to take a look at this."

A male voice. One that I have never heard before. I am tempted to try to catch his attention, but then I remember that all the owners of the male voices that I have heard have brought me nothing but pain. I am still contemplating what to do when it sounds like another person has approached without my knowledge.

"Did you find something, Asuma?" I notice that the voice is clear, yet it seems strangely muffled. Almost like there is a mask or something in the way of the persons' speech.

The first one that spoke, who must be the one called Asuma replies, "It seems like Orochimaru must have been in the area recently. As usual he has left his mark on one of his victims."

I wonder what is this mark he is talking about. Is it the "curse mark"?

"It seems that you're right. One so young should not have been forced to meet such an early end." The one called Kakashi sighs. "We should bring the body back to Konoha and give it a proper burial. It's the least we can do."

After this is said, one of them, I'm not sure which, reaches down and lifts up my limp body. I try to do something, anything to show I am alive. I don't like being touched. It only reawakens the pain that has been slowly decreasing up until this point.

"Kakashi! It seems that this one still has some life left." An ear is placed over my heart. "The heartbeat is weak but it's still there. How she managed to escape, let alone survive in here for who knows how long is a mystery. Then there's the matter of that immense chakra release we felt earlier. Do you think that the two could be related?"

"I don't know, but we should bring her to the hospital immediately. Besides Lady Tsunade will want to take a look at her. We will inform her of the release at that time."

Before I realize what is happening, my body is being carried quickly through the landscape. For a while it seems to be mainly foliage, but suddenly it feels like we are in a large open space. The journey seems to be taking a toll on me as I struggle to remain conscious. For I was curious about where they are taking me. But it seems that after all that has transpired; I am once again overtaken by the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading this chapter. I really do appreciate it. Maybe I haven't killed it after all? Please be patient for the next chapter, as I have to type it up from its original handwritten form before I can edit it. Feel free to check out my other work as well (though that one is not as good). As always please feel free to review and comment (even one would be nice).<em>


	3. Awake

_Hello again! As you have probably noticed, I uploaded this chapter a little bit earlier than what you were expecting. I have to start school soon, so I am trying to put out one or two more chapters of this story before I am overloaded with homework. After this week it will take longer between each chapter (I'm sorry!) So please enjoy for now._

_Ok so I know that Tsunade is being kind of OOC, please don't kill me! _

_Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto or any of the character (even if I wish I did). All I own is my OC._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_I must be dead_.

There cannot be another rational explanation for these sensations I am feeling. I am surrounded by _warmth_, and I'm not lying on my stone floor, but on a _soft_, _comfortable_ _cushion_.

_This must be a trick_.

This must be like that time when they intentionally left my cell door open for a few days. I was foolish enough to venture out of my cell and to see what else was out there. I remember wondering through what seemed like miles of tunnels and stairways until I was completely lost.

I don't remember how long I was lost, but I remember that I eventually heard voices further down one of the hallways. By then I was so desperate to be found then I ran towards those voices without a second thought. I ended up running (literally) into Orochimaru. Needless to say, he was not pleased. I still have the scars from the punishment I received after the whole ordeal.

That is why I am sure that this is a trick. That is until I hear voices cutting though the fog surrounding my mind. I still may not be able to see, but I can still hear.

"Asuma, I need you to tell me everything you know about this girl." The voice was firm and demanding, yet gentle and understanding. But to me the most surprising element was that the voice belongs to a woman, something I had never truly heard first hand (I had heard the screams of women as they were being forced to undergo experiments, but I had never heard one speaking calmly before).

"As I said before, Kakashi and I were doing the last sweep of the Forest of Death to make sure that all was in place after the last Chuunin Exams. We were in the most tropical area, the part that contains the most carnivorous and poisonous plants and animals.

"We were just about to head back when I felt an immense surge of chakra. I was concerned so I decided to track it to its' origin. It was there that I found the girl. At first I believed that she was dead as her leg was visibly broken, her skin had absolutely no color, she wasn't moving, and she was wearing a tunic that bore Orochimaru's crest, the white snake.

"I called Kakashi over and it was decided that we would bring the body back to the village so that it could be identified and given a proper burial. But when I picked her up, I discovered that though she was cold and seemingly lifeless, she was in fact alive. We didn't believe it at first so I checked her heartbeat and discovered that she was still alive, barely, but alive nonetheless. We brought her straight here and called for you as soon as we returned, and you know the rest."

"Have we been able to identify her yet?"

"Unfortunately not. Lady Tsunade, do you think that she could have originally been from this village?"

The one called Tsunade sighs. "I don't know. When she wakes we'll ask her. But in the meantime she shall continue to be treated. I will not turn my back on one of Orochimaru's victims."

I can tell that the two of them are still in the room, but they are quite now. They seem to be lost in their own thoughts.

It is during this time of silence that I become aware that I can now open my eyes. And I eagerly do so. What I see shocks me beyond words.

First I realize that I am lying in a bed, a _real_ bed. The bed is small but comfortable room with a window by one side of my bed so that I can see out. The sun is shining through, warming my face. I look eventually look towards the foot of my bed so I can finally see the two speakers.

The first one I see must be the one called Tsunade. She seems to be very young, still in her early twenties. With her light blond hair pulled into simple pigtails and the small purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead, her youthful appearance seems to be amplified. She sits with her arms folded over her ample chest.

The one known as Asuma is sitting opposite her. He seems to be in his mid-thirties and a bit taller than Tsunade. He has wild brown hair that is held back by a dark blue headband with a strange symbol imprinted on it. He wears a simple dark blue shirt under a green vest, and just sticking out from under the vest is a whit cloth with another strange marking on it.

As I observe them, Tsunade notices that I'm awake.

"Well, well. It looks like our guest is finally awake. First things first, are you in any pain? Is there anything that you need?"

I haven't even noticed it until she mentioned it, but I no longer feel any pain, not even from my broken leg. I shake my head to her questions.

"Alright, let me know if there is anything I can get for you. Asuma would you wait outside for a minute?" Asuma turns and leaves through a sliding door. "Now can I ask your name?"

I don't respond. Kabuto and Orochimaru always referred to me as "Ghost", but I feel like that wasn't my name, or if it was; it stood for something that I did NOT want to remember.

When I don't respond to her, Tsunade looks like she wishes to say something, but she refrains from doing so. Instead she appears to be contemplating what to say next. Finally she figures out what she wishes to say to me.

"Okay, I won't push you. Kami knows what that might do to you. You know you are quite remarkable. When they first brought me to see you, you were at death's door, yet here you are one week later. Your vitals are stable and you're awake. After what you must have been through most people would have died or gone insane by now. And yet here you are. Soon you should even be able to leave the hospital."

There is a soft knock at the door. Tsunade speaks without even turning around, "Enter." Asuma enters holding a tray of food. "Now that you are awake, I think it is time for you to try and eat something." He sets the tray on a table by the head of my bed.

I couldn't even tell you what it was. All I know is that it smelled and tasted heavenly. In less than five minutes both plates of food had been polished clean and there was not a crumb to be found. Yet despite eating all that food, my stomach can be heard growling for more.

Tsunade looked stunned. "I've never seen anyone eat so much so fast. Not even Naruto at Ichiraku." (_Apparently that person was some type of standard for speed eating? And what's an 'Ichiraku'_?) She paused before turning to a shocked Asuma. "Could you bring another tray of food? And this time let me grab my plate before someone else eats it for me again."

As Asuma leaves the room, I hang my head in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to eat her food, but I was hungry. The last time I remember eating anything was about two days before Kabuto came for me.

Tsunade continues to watch me. At first I feel self-conscious, but I soon become used to it. After all when an experiment is performed on me, I am frequently kept for observation for a while. I am used to being seen and treated like a freak. Like I don't belong.

When Asuma returns with the food, she wordlessly takes her plate and gives the rest to me (I promptly devoured that plate of food as well). When Asuma turns to leave, she breaks her silence. "Asuma, you should return to your team. But don't tell anyone about this girl. I have a feeling that it would be best if we kept her existence under wraps for a while. I've already told Kakashi to do the same."

After he leaves for the last time, Tsunade turns to speak directly to me. "I will do all that I can to help you get on your feet. But I am curious as to where you originally come from. I want to let your family know that you're safe now. In the meantime, I will trust that anything you tell me about your origins is true. But because of all of the experiments that that snake, Orochimaru, must have done to you, it is quite possible that some of you memories might be false. I will try to help you clarify what is a true memory, and what is fake. But in order to do that I need you permission to let a "friend" of mine examine your memoires. This might also help you to remember who you are and where you come from."

She looks at me expectantly. I'm not sure what to do. Knowing where I originally came from and who my family is could be one of the most informing things to happen to me in my life. But I can't help but wonder what would happen if I did find out these things. What if my family doesn't like me, or if I come from a horrible place? The arguments rage in my head for what feels like hours as my panic begins to rise at the possibilities.

The pros and cons rage in my head for in reality is only several minutes. Eventually I decide on one final answer. I nod my head firmly in response to her proposition.

"Alright. When you are doing better I will bring my "friend" to see you." She gets up and walks to the head of my bed. "In the meantime, you need to rest and heal. Don't be like Naruto who leaves before he has had time to properly heal (_again with this Naruto person_). If you need anything, or if you remember anything about where you originally come from, then talk to one of the nurses, or Asuma if you can find him, and tell them that you want to talk to me. Understood?"

I nod in reply, though I doubt that it will happen.

"Good. Then I'm off. I should be back soon to check and see how you're doing. In the meantime, you should do nothing but rest and heal." With that Tsunade leaves the room.

As I look about me, I'm struck by how drastically my life has changed in just a few short days. I went from being a lab rat in a cell, to being a patient in a hospital with someone who wants to actually help me, not hurt me. From living in my own personal hell, to living in what can only be described as a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream.

Though there is one thing that keeps nagging at my mind. The fact that the Voice in my head hasn't spoken since that rush of "chakra" in the forest. I wonder if the power really came from the Voice, and if it has so much power, why has it stayed in me when it could surely escape and live a separate existence?

My thoughts continue to race and jumble together as the day wears on. Soon even I cannot distinguish one from another. It is then that I allow myself to sink back into the peaceful world of unconsciousness. Praying the whole time that this was not just a very good dream.

* * *

><p><em>Me: I . . . I think I made it (passes out)<em>

_Naruto: What happened to her?_

_Tsunade: She just worked too much on just one chapter._

_Naruto: But this isn't even a very good chapter!_

_Me: (grabs book and _Maka Chop'_s him)_

_Naruto: Hey! What was that for?_

_Me: You just insulted my seven hours of work!_

_Naruto: It took you seven hours for this chapter?_

_Me: Yes don't insult it, or I won't let you be in this story at all!_

_Naruto: . . . . . . . . . _

_Please feel free to comment and review. (looks at you with giant, sad chibi eyes) Please?_


	4. Memories

_I . . . I think I made it! I got another chapter out before the end of the week. Well this not my best, but it is not my worst so enjoy!_

_I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last few chapters. Those reviews really do mean a lot to me. And thank you to all of you who added me to a story watch, author watch, or both. Thank you! Maybe I am not killing the story after all._

_As you may have noticed, some of the characters are OOC and the characters are not always in a setting like they are in the Manga/Anime. This is not meant to go against the story, but to be used for my own selfish purposes._

**Disclaimer: **As always I do not own Naruto, I own my OC and that is all. It is probably safer this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It is almost time. This is the day that Tsunade said that she would bring her "friend" to see me.

I wait in my room, anxious and excided. Today is the day that I will hopefully learn about my past. This is my first and only chance to make a good impression on Tsunade's "friend". After all a good first impression means the difference between life and death with Orochimaru.

As I pace the room (by now my leg has completely healed), the door opens revealing the nurse who has helped to take care of me while Tsunade is off doing whatever it is she normally does. I nod in recognition as watch curiously as she approaches me.

She is a petit woman in her early twenties, with long bright red hair and brown glasses. She has been my teacher for the last few days (yes, days, not weeks, apparently I heal faster than normal people). She is the one who has been teaching me to read and write (though that is not going very well). She is also teaching me about the ninja world that I have been thrust into.

Karin (that is her name), explained to me about the five great nations and each of their Kages (of which Tsunade was the Hokage of Konoha), and how each of those great lands has a hidden village of ninja, of which we were in the Land of Fire in the hidden village of Konoha.

I am grateful beyond words for her help. She never pushes me to speak or tell about myself. However she likes to tell me stories about some of the younger shinobi in the village that would have been about my age. The lazy Shikamaru, the hyper Naruto, and some guy named Saskue who seems to have stolen her heart.

Today is possibly the last day I will see her. If all goes well, I may even be reunited with my family today. I am nervous beyond words.

To try to help calm my nerves, Karin gives me this advice, "Don't be afraid." That's easier said than done. Three words. Three simple words that hold a greater meaning. One that I don't think I can follow.

As I sit there, attempting to mentally prepare myself for anything and everything that might happen, someone knocks on the door.

Tsunade enters followed by a man I have never seen before. I assume this must be the "friend" she mentioned earlier.

He is taller than she, with light blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He has light blue-purple eyes that seem to be able to see into my soul. Other than that, he is dressed exactly the same as Asuma, except he did not have the white piece of cloth under his vest.

He smiles at me when he sees me. However, Tsunade seems to want to get one with business. "This is the friend I was telling you about. His name is Inoichi, and he can help you learn about your past."

She gestures for us to sit facing one another on the bed, and we do as she wishes. She looks at me, "Are you ready?"

_NO!_ My thoughts scream. _How can any person be ready for something like this?_ However, I know that I will never be truly ready, so I might as well do it now.

I nod my head in confirmation.

Inoichi begins to weave signs with his hands. The combinations move so fast I can't even see what they are, all I can tell it that they are for some type of jutsu. After several of these complicated combinations, he stops and gently places his hands on either side of my head.

It happens so suddenly I can't even say exactly what it was that happened. One moment I am watching him place his hands on my head, the next I am seeing my entire life flash before my eyes, literally. I try to shut my eyes to block the barrage of images and but it doesn't help. The images are in my head, not my eyes.

Soon the images slow down and start to play in reverse. They move slower than the first time, but it is still overwhelming. I am watching everything that has ever happened to me. A flood of memories and emotions threaten to overwhelm me.

The memories start from just moments ago when Tsunade and Inoichi enter the room, and keep moving further and further back in time. I saw everything. Things I had tried to forget, things that I really had forgotten. Everything. The wonderful experiences I have had in Konoha, and the experiments I underwent at the hand of Orochimaru. Everything, but one thing.

The Voice. The Voice that brought that great, raw power with it is nowhere to be found in all of my memories.

At first I wonder about this, but in the end I am distracted by the new memories that are playing before me.

These are from back before I can remember anything. Most of them are just more experiments that were performed on me. Just explanations for some of the scars that I had never known where they came from.

Eventually the memories started to become more like images frozen in time. Most of them don't make any sense as they play out before me. Just images of places and faces that hold no meaning for me.

Abruptly the images end.

I don't know how I can tell, but some how I can sense that Inoichi is still trying to access some memories that seem to be blocked.

_They must be from very early in my life, so why are they blocked?_

Suddenly the images start again, only they seem to be moving forward this time. They are just quick snapshots of things but they must have held some significance because Inocih slowed down these images.

The first is of a woman. She has long red hair and a loving face. She seems to be in pain, and she seems to be trying to hold back a strong power that threatens to overwhelm her. The second is of another child, who be around my age, I would assume. He is small (obviously) with bright blond hair, large blue eyes, and three small lines on either side of his face (they almost look like whiskers). The third image is of a man. He seems very familiar but I am not sure why. He also has bright blond hair, like the little boy. He too seems powerful like the woman, but in way that is less animalistic. He seems worried, and like he is trying to protect the other two.

The last two images are different from the rest. The first of those two is of someone, I can't tell too much about them physically. They have a swirling orange mask that is covering most of face except for one red eye. This single eye seems to hold great power behind it, a power that is completely mad and seems to consume his entire being. Menace and ill will seem to flow off of him like the black robe that he is wearing.

The last image is that of something I assumed to not exist. It is of a great powerful being, a large golden fox, like the one I had seen in Orochimaru's book. You can almost taste the power radiating off of it. Its power is raw, untamed, and confused. It seems to be struggling to free its' self from some unknown power that is trying to control it.

These images hold little meaning to me. But yet I can't help but feel that they are important to me though. They are some of the only connections I have to my past.

I can feel Inoichi pulling out of my mind. It is almost like a weight that I did not know was there has been lifted. Suddenly my head feels much lighter, and I feel a wave of sleepiness settle over me.

I don't know why I feel this way, but for some reason I can't seem to keep my eyes open.

The last thing I see before sleep overtakes me is Inoichi giving Tsunade a worried, confused look. I don't have time to wonder about this, as I fall gratefully into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Me: I . . It . . .It's done!<em>

_Naruto: It took you long enough!_

_Me: GAARA! Naruto is being mean to me again. (sits in corner and pouts)_

_Gaara: Naruto, leave her alone._

_Naruto: When did you get here?_

_Gaara: I come in later, for now I just get to sit back, watch, and eat the free brownies._

_ Naruto: Brownies? Why didn't I get any brownies?_

_Me: Did you say brownies? DON'T EAT THOSE! I made those! They aren't healthy for you! They were breathing when I walked away!_

_Gaara: . . . . . . . . . _

_Me: NO! Don't die on me! Your fangirls will kill me!_

_Naruto: I don't want a brownie now. _


	5. Of Chakra, Training, and Genin

_Hello again! I made it. I really made it! I wanted to get this chapter out before school starts again and I did! ^.^ This almost didn't happen because I wanted to start a new D. Gray Man fanfic, but I resisted (for now). As school is about to start I cannot guarantee how often I will be able to post a new chapter (I have a feeling that Pre-Calculus is going to kill me), but I will try to post at least every two weeks with a new chapter. Please be patient with me and don't worry, I will not leave this fic hanging, it will be finished (eventually)._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters besides my OC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_It's amazing how refreshing a nice dreamless sleep can be. It can calm your very soul._

I want to stay in this peaceful existence, where all of my worries and cares seem to fade away. But I know that I need to face reality. After all, I want to know why Inoichi was so interested in those last memories.

I finally force my eyes open. The surroundings are the same as when I fell asleep. It is my room in the hospital. The one I first awoke in. The place that has become "home" for me.

When I finally sit up, I notice that Tsunade is standing in my doorway staring at me. She seems to be contemplating her next move. She is just standing there, taking no notice that I am awake.

I slowly and quietly get out of bed and go over to where a container of water is. I try to be as quiet as possible as I pour myself a glass of the cool liquid. All the while keeping one eye on Tsunade, who has yet to move from the doorway.

As I drink the water, I realize that there is something in her overall aura that seems to be unsettled. I can almost feel her chakra swirling in conflicting patterns. They may be conflicting, yet they still seem to have a harmonious flow as they react to her inner turmoil.

As I stare in marvel at this strange sensation of being able to sense her chakra, I don't notice that she is now watching me again. Suddenly the flow of chakra that I have been "watching" is cut off. I look up at her, feeling that I was caught doing something that I shouldn't.

"I see you have figured out how to sense people's chakra. This can help you if you so chose. But please note that while you are in this Village, you must try to refrain from doing so. Also, unless you want others to be able to sense yours, you need to learn to control it." She closes her eyes in concentration. Her forehead crinkles for a second as she finally reaches a decision she seems to have been debating for a while. "I have a proposal for you."

I am curious about this. _What is she talking about? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?_

She must have seen my confusion and concern. "Don't worry, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. After all this is not a life that everyone chooses. It is your decision, and yours alone. I know that you would be a bit pressed for time, but I know that if you put your mind to it, you can catch up with the rest. Just take a while to think about it."

_What is she talking about? What decision?_

Once again, she sees my confusion. "I am offering you a chance to become a shinobi of Konoha. From what we could tell from your memories, you are originally from here. We were not able to figure out who your family is yet; we are still working on that. But in the meantime, I would like you to be able to leave this hospital and become a member of this Village. I would like it if you would consider this Village, your home."

_Home. She is letting me stay! I have found somewhere that I belong._

I look her square in the eye and nod my consent. I trust her. She has showed me a kindness that I never knew that another human being could give another, and yet I know that she would do this for anyone. I want to repay her for this kindness.

"Alright, if that is your decision. You already know that it is not going to be easy. But something tells me that neither the difficulty nor the risk will make you change your mind." I can tell that she is reading my determined look. "We will start your training immediately."

I walk over to her as quickly as I can, eager to start this training. _I want this. I want to help these people who have helped me. I want to be a shinobi!_

As I walk up to her, she seems hesitant. As though there is something else that she wants to tell me, but does not wish to.

"Before we start your training, there is something you should know." The seriousness of her voice sets off warnings in my head. "It seems that Orochimaru has been informed that you are still alive. We don't know how, but he knows, and it seems that he wants you back."

_No no NO! This is NOT happening!_

"It seems that he doesn't want anyone to know everything he did to you. Normally he doesn't make a move like this unless the person holds some important or useful information." She pauses, as if she is hesitant to say this next part. "If there is something or someone he wants, it is rare that he fails in that mission."

I can't breath. I can't move. I can't think. I can't process this. I was supposed to be trying to leave the past behind me. I was supposed to be moving on.

Everything was going smoothly, I had someone who cared about me. I had someplace safe for the first time in my life. _Now it is all going to disappear_.

Tsunade must see the panic that is rising inside of me. "We will do all that we can to make sure that he doesn't find you. He and I go back a long time, so I still have a few ideas on how to stop him. But I will need your help to pull it off."

_I will do anything; just don't let him find me!_

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Then I guess you had better pack your things. Training begins as soon as we change a few things." She turns and heads out of the room without another explanation.

* * *

><p>Training. That is what she called it.<p>

Survival would be a better name for it.

I haven't had to consciously work this hard just to survive. It feels amazing! I finally get to do something for myself. Something that I can use later because I now have hope for tomorrow.

"Stop thinking, it's only making you lose your concentration." Yet another rock comes flying at me. "You need to focus on what's happing here and now. Don't worry about the past or future, there is only now." I duck to dodge the next boulder.

Evasion. That is what she is teaching me right now. How to move out of the way using as little energy as possible. This concept is the simplest of all she has been teaching me, but it is one of the hardest to follow through with.

All my instincts are telling me that I need to fight back, yet I know that I cannot. Fighting will only leave me injured and useless to my team. I need to survive to fight for them.

_I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!_

**HA HA HA! Just keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll actually believe it. You're so much like **_**him**_**, it's laughable.**

_Long time no hear Voice. And what makes you so sure that I will fail._

"Stop thinking and concentrate."

**You're just so determined. Do you honestly think that someone so insignificant as you can really do anything to help your position? The only reason you are even alive right now, is because it's convenient for me.**

_So you're saying that as soon as it is no longer convenient for you to have me here, I won't be able to survive? I think that I can take care of myself now. I don't need you, so you are free to leave me alone._

**You naïve child. Do you honestly think that I would still be here if I had a choice? For me to leave means certain death to both of us. I honestly don't care about what happens to you, but I need my vessel to stay intact until I can return to my complete form.**

_Complete form? What are you tal—_

I know that I can't avoid this next boulder. There is no time. So I do the only thing I can think of.

I separate the different forms of chakra swirling inside of me and select the one I want. I call that power forward and will it to leave through my hands like a blade and slice the rock in half so that the halves will fall on either side of me.

Tsunade watches impressed as both halves fail to hit me. "You've come far in this short time. I think it is time to put you in the Genin Exchange."

It seems she has come to expect my questioning looks. "Then Genin Exchange is one of the few things that keeps the Great Nations in our current 'peaceful' state. Each year the Villages have so many new Chunin and in order to test them we hold a contest of sorts. They are assigned a team of Genin not from their Village and they are given a task they have to complete with this new team. It helps to judge their leadership qualities, as well as to gather any information on the other Villages' strengths and weakness in the event of another Shinobi War.

"I would like you to take part in this event. There are already several other Genin from this Village who are participating, so it would not be unexpected for you to participate. Besides, if you are out of the Village, it gives us more time to find out why Orochimaru wants you back."

I sit thinking about the possibilities. So much could go wrong! I haven't had much training yet, what if someone got hurt because of me? But at the same time, I want to do this. I want to prove that I am no longer weak, that I am no longer just an experiment.

_I am a Shinobi._

"I'll take that as a yes. The Genin Exchange starts at the end of the week. You have until then to train and prepare yourself. Use your time wisely."

As I gather up my training equipment, Tsunade continues to stare at me. I feel a little self-conscious. I know I don't look like what you would call a typical girl, but still, that is no reason to stare at me.

"There is one thing I would like you to consider before you start the Exchange. It may seem a little drastic, but in the long run it may keep you out of Orochimaru's sights for a while longer."

_How come I don't see this ending well?_

* * *

><p><em>Me: (sits in corner pouting)<em>

_Naruto: What is it now? You've been there the past few days, what are you up to?_

_Gaara: She won't answer you. She's in denial._

_Naruto: Hey, you didn't die from the brownies! . . . . OUCH! What was that for? Why do you always Maka Chop me you little chibi!_

_Me: *death glare*_

_Gaara: I wouldn't say that if I were you._

_Naruto: Why - OUCH! Get off my hand! Stop bitting my hand! Gaara get her off of me!_

_Gaara: *sigh* So childish. (Walks over and pulls me off of Naruto)_

_Naruto: She left teeth marks! The chibi left teeth marks!_

_Me: (tries to get at Naruto to bite him again)_

_Gaara: Naruto, stop calling her a chibi._

_Naruto: But she's shorter than you! And just look at her. Does she look as old as she claims to be? I don't think so! Hence she is a CHIBI!_

_Gaara: (tries to keep a hold on said chibi as she continues to try and bite Naruto) Naruto, it's not nice to insult people. Besides she has been stressed with school starting soon, writing this fanfic, work, video editing for that cosplay group, and she has been really sick lately. Did you ever consider that maybe she doesn't need people insulting her too?_

_Naruto: . . . . She wrote this when she was sick? That means she was on cold/flu meds right? Oh no, and you let her write this! Who knows what went through her head when she was writing this? We're doomed, doomed I tell you. DOOMED!_

_Me: (picks up Chemistry textbook and Maka Chops him with it, rendering him unconscious)_

_Gaara: Did you really have to hit him that hard? You really are acting like a little pixie today._

_Me: *death glare/amusement* I'm not short! You people are abnormally tall! (walks out of the room)_

_Gaara: . . . . . . *sigh* Like I said, she's in denial._


	6. The Genin Exchange

_I'm ALIVE! Well maybe. Sorry for the late chapter, college is taking a lot more time than I originally thought. I finally had some free time so I was able to harness a plot bunny and see where it took me. I hope it is not too out of place or character (I have been writing this at 2 am on a school night . . . .). Please enjoy and I will try to update at least once every two weeks if homework allows me to._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The Genin Exchange. There is only one way to describe it.

Chaos.

People from all over the world are now gathered in Konoha for this one event. Each of the Five Great Nations have sent their most advanced and promising genin to one place to show off their skills and get a feel for their opposition before the upcoming Chunin Exams. However this Exchange is not about the genin, it is about the chunin.

The reason this Exchange takes place it to test the newly appointed chunin to see if they are worthy of their new rank. They are assigned a standard three-man squad to direct while carrying out a task that has been appointed to them by the organizers of the Exchange. If they succeed in their task, they pass and are allowed to continue to serve their nation as a chunin. But if they happen to fail, they will be stripped of their title in shame and depending on their nation's shinobi code, they may even lose the right to be a shinobi.

I know that the challenges that await me will affect not only myself, but also the other shinobi that I will be teamed with. I want to do my best, to be able to be an asset for them, but I fear I will only slow them down.

_I don't know if I can do this._

The streets of Konoha are crowded today as I make my way to the assembly hall where all of the genin will await further instructions as to what we are to do for the Genin Exchange. I try to make myself as inconspicuous as possible as I tread through the large crowd.

It is so crowded that I can't see what is in front of me. Before I can stop myself I accidently run into someone. I automatically feel heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment at my actions. The girl just turns around and starts apologizing to me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was in anyone's way . . .." She nervously rubs her fingers together as if to try to hide the embarrassment that she too is feeling. Her dark purple bangs hide her light, almost white, purple eyes as she bows her head at me.

_It's all right, it was my fault._

I don't know how to react. I want to reassure her, but I don't know how. But before I can do anything, a boy comes up behind her and tries to comfort this girl.

"Hinata, it's ok, it happens to everyone. You can't help but walk into someone on a day like today." A small white dog accompanies this strange boy and is situated on his head. This dog seems to be staring at me. "What is it Akamaru? Do you smell something?" The boy seems to go on and have a conversation with his dog.

This confuses me, and it is obvious to the girl known as Hinata. "Kiba, I . . . ah . . . think that maybe we should get going. I think that the opening speeches are about to start . . .."

The one known as Kiba looks between her and me. "Ok, well I guess Mr. No Manners can come with us. He is Leaf shinobi after all."

That's right, he's talking about me. Tsunade's great idea to hide me from Orochimaru is to have me try to pass myself off as a guy. I don't see how it has fooled anyone this far, but so far no one has guessed my true gender. But then again I am trying to hide my true self.

My long white hair has been trimmed to a more boyish look that is still long and loose enough to hide my slightly pointed ears. My comfortable loose clothing that I was given for training has been replaced with a tight yet loose pair of pants that are sort of like a pair of jeans, and a tight but not quite form-fitting black tank top. The shirt is tight but it still hides the bindings that are holding my barely existing chest in place.

Somehow this has transformed me to a point where those who have already met me have difficulty realizing who I am. Tsunade has tried to reassure me by saying that people could see through a genjutsu if I had used one, but since this was a physical transformation, it would be harder to uncover.

But that is not what I am worried about. I am worried about something else that Tsunade told me. She said that ever since I started to receive care in Konoha, I have started to physically age closer to my actual age. When I first came here, she said that I looked to be about the size and age of a 12 year old, but slowly and surely I have started to look more and more my age, which means that my body is physically growing into what it should be, which means that it is growing quite rapidly.

I tried to express my worries to her, but she just shrugged it off saying that this is just one more challenge for me to overcome as a shinobi. Despite all of this, something tells me that most shinobi do not cross-dress.

But who am I to say anything, after all it seems to be working.

The two whom I have met by accident start to make their way in the direction of the assembly, so I follow after them. Hinata does not say much, like she is nervous about meeting new people, but Kiba has been trying to strike up a conversation for the last few streets.

When I think I really can't take anymore of his seemingly pointless attempts at conversation, I notice that we have arrived in the assembly hall. It is probably one of the largest rooms I have ever been in. I would have marveled at this if it had not been for the fact that the room is completely crowded with genin from every nation.

I stare in wonder at the similarities and differences between the genin from the different nations act and behave. The Konoha genin act cheerful and full of energy, the Hidden Cloud shinobi are off looking like they are in pain as some guy is trying to test some new rap out on them, the Hidden Sand genin are sitting off to one corner watching and measuring the others movements, the Hidden Mist shinobi are sitting off like the Sand genin, watching for any weakness in the others. The youth from the other various villages are in their own groups acting like the others in one form or another.

As I try to take everything in through, one last group enters the assembly hall: the genin from the Village Hidden in the Sound. There is something about them that makes my skin crawl. I can't say exactly what it is, but there is something not right about them.

As they enter the hall, I can sense all heads turn towards them both in curiosity and in malice. Apparently I'm not the only one that senses something strange about them.

As they make their way towards the front of the room, they pass right by where I am standing. At first I do not notice them coming my way but suddenly someone runs into me from behind. I turn to look and see whom it is, and when I do I can feel my heart stop and my blood turns to ice in my veins.

All I see is a brief glimpse of his face, but I would know that cold snake like look anywhere. Orochimaru has come to the Genin Excange.

_No. This cannot be happening. Not now!_

I can feel my heart begin to pick up speed and I feel myself grow light headed. I know that I need my wits about me now that there is a snake in my midst, but I still can't stop my reaction. I start to go into a blind panic until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Snow White, you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Kiba has sincere concern written on his face. I want to try to reassure him, but I am just trying to hold myself together at the moment. Kiba looks like he is going to say something else, but he is interrupted by the starting of the opening speeches for the Genin Exchange.

I struggle to pay attention to the speeches made by the various instructors and foreign guests who have come to share their insights and memories with us. Just when I think I can't take it anymore, that this room will be the death of me, Lady Tsunade steps up to the podium.

"By now I am sure that you are bored to death about now, so I'm not going to give you a long lecture." I almost let out a sigh of relief. "So now I am going to tell you who your teammates will be for the next period of time. As I announce your names, I would like you to exit through the doors from which you entered. Once outside you will meet your chunin squad leader there and proceed to wait until you receive more information on your given mission. Now let's get this over with. Rock Lee . . .."

I listen and watch as three by three, my fellow genin leave the room in order to embark on their mission. Soon the amount of people is down by a third and I begin to feel anxious about this whole event. When my doubts begin to grow stronger I hear, " Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku no Gaara, Haru."

I am shocked not only to be called, but also to have someone say my new name. The name that I have picked for myself it hopes to hide the past and move forward. The name of new beginnings.

I make my way out the door and find that my teammates have already arrived before me. There is a happy, energetic, blond that keeps running around and trying to get the other person's attention. This other person looks up at the blond through his blood red hair, his mint green eyes looking like they could kill. But this does not seem to deter the blond.

As I try to quietly approach, the blond notices me and bounds over. "Hi! You must be Haru. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next hokage. Hey, you're from Konoha too! How come I've never seen you before? Did you have some special one on one training, is that why I never saw you before?"

_Naruto Uzumaki, where have I heard that name before . . . Oh! This is the boy that Tsunade is always telling me about. Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja._

I can hear him still babbling on, but by now I have tuned him out. Instead I am trying to see if I can sense the approach of our chunin leader. I try to tune out all other sounds and sights as I let my chakra reach out to try to find another chakra source heading towards us. I am a little confused when I can't find anything.

Eventually I do sense something, but it did not seem to fit. I open my eyes to see many bubbles moving around the small squad. Suddenly I feel a slight presence behind me, and I quickly turn around to see whom this new person is.

"Hello. You must be my squad of genin. Let's just get this mission over with."

* * *

><p><em>Zorvix: KIBAAA-KUNNN!<em>

_Me: Yes I was finally able to put Kiba and Hinata in the story! I know they really don't have much to do with the story (well at least as far as I know, the characters have run off with the story from its original path and have not given it back yet . . . .) but I just had to include them!_

_Zorvix: Now all you need is Shio and all of us can be in it._

_Me: Just because we have all of Team 8 here in reality does not mean that I can fit everyone in the story right now. If the characters let me I will try to add VenaChan at some time, if I can._

_Zorvix: You should try to have all of Team 8!_

_Me: Have you seen how many plot bunnies I have? I will be lucky to escape with my sanity and grades still intact at this rate._

_Zorvix: You worry too much._

_Me: :P Well that's all the time I have for now. Beware of ferrets!_

_Zorvix: Keep your wits and kunai sharp!_

_Remember: Comments and reviews are always welcome!_

_(Side-note: With my lack of skill and time, I know that there are a lot of spelling and grammar errors that neither the computer or I have caught. I try my best but I know it does not always turn out well in the end. If you or anyone you know would be interested in becoming a BETA for me, that would be wonderful and much appreciated. Feel free to contact me.)_


	7. Team Mates

_Hello again! Hinata has finally come out of hiding to give you this new chapter! In all reality I have no legitimate excuse as to why this chapter is so short and so late. My excuse: 1) I have been doing homework and studying for college. 2) I have been reading other fanfictions to see if it can help my writing (not really, it is because I want to). 3) I've been watching anime (especially Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)). 4) I am getting ready for ValleyCon next month. 5) I've been working, a lot. 6) I'm writing an essay on cosplay for one of my classes (I got permission to use amazing references (My Other Me, and Twinfools, thank you!). 7) I have not been feeling to well lately and am worried about my stress levels reaching an unhealthy level. And finally 8) One of my friends introduced me to Kingdom Hearts! I am very addicted now!  
><em>

_Yes I know, not very good excuses, but still, they are what they are.  
>I know I keep changing how long between updates, but my schedule is very unpredictable right now, but I will try to update once a month at least (as long as I can) if not more. I WILL finish this fic, but it may take some time as we are just getting to the main plot of the story.<em>

_Also for anyone that was confused with some of my references at the end of the last chapter, I am in a group of three friends who are (personality wise, and somewhat in looks) Team 8. We have a Kiba (Zorvix, who even has the large dogs (great danes)), Shino (well fem-Shino, otherwise known as Vena-Chan or Canada), and Hinata (me). I kid you not we are their twins or something._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters. The only character I own is Haru. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I turn around to see who is speaking. I am a little surprised by what I find.

He seems to be only slightly older than us but yet his eyes seem to guard mysteries and hidden histories in their depths. He has long dark hair that reaches just to his shoulders and a few strands that seem to be caught under the neck of his loose robe. His robe is a pale blue with a dark blue edge, and it is open exposing his chest to the elements.

_This is the man who is supposed to train us? He does not appear to be someone who deserves our respect, let alone lead us on a mission!_

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar deep laugh. **Well this certainly makes things interesting! I never thought the apocalypse would happen so soon, but miracles never do seem to cease.**

I can practically feel the Voice's grin at these words. Needless to say, these words do not reassure me. I have that fight or flight urge surging throughout my being, but it is the fight reflex that wants to be unleashed.

The redhead and the man before me seem to somehow sense this, as they too seem to unconsciously fight the same instinct. Only the hyper blond seems to not feel the imitate danger that is starting to emanate from the three of us.

"So, are you our new squad leader? What's your name? Where do you come from? What's our mission? It's a hard one right? . . ." Naruto seems to not notice the tension that is released as he attempts to grab the newcomers' attention.

"Well I guess those are fair questions. My name is Utakata, and I am from The Village Hidden in the Mist." Naruto's eyes grow large at this, but Utakata pretends not to notice. "Now I don't know about our mission, obviously they have not given one to us yet." He sees Naruto start to open his mouth in protest. "But I am sure that it will be at least slightly difficult. There would not be a point to this Exchange if the mission did not present some sort of challenge."

I thought that Naruto's grin could not get any wider; apparently I was wrong. The kid looks like his life now has a purpose, and that he is actually looking forward to something.

I must not appear very thrilled, for Naruto comes up to me and looks at me with his bright blue eyes. "Haru! This is great! We are actually going on an important mission! Aren't you excited?" Apparently I don't look that enthused as he continues with his rant. "You have to be excited! How can you not be excited? I know I just met you and all but you seem almost as unemotional as Saskue!"

I tilt my head in confusion. _Saskue? Who is this Saskue? Is he someone I should know about?_

"Ok, well maybe not as bad as Saskue, but still! You're so silent! You haven't said a word since you got here! Is something wrong? Are you sick? . . . "

By this point I think everyone in the group, except for Naruto, is getting a headache just by listening to him go off on random tangents. It has been a long time since I have had the urge to strangle someone to make them be quiet, but I am quickly loosing my patience. I can see the others wearing thin too, especially the one known as Sabaku no Gaara, or at least I think that is his name. Something warns me that he is not to be messed with, and that it might be a good idea to make Naruto be quiet, and FAST.

However, it seems that Kami is one step ahead of us.

Suddenly, and masked person in a cream colored cloche appears before us. "Is this the squad that is to be led by Utakata of the Hidden Mist?"

"I'm Utakata. I assume you are here to deliver our mission to us."

Utakata responded to the masked man as if this sort of occurrence happened everyday. This surprised me, as this was the first time I had knowingly seen a member of the Anbu up close before.

"Seeing as this is the right squad, I have this for you." He reaches in his cloche and takes out a small scroll, which he passes to Utakata. "This has your next set of directions and information. Good luck to you."

And with that, the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I stared at the spot where he disappeared in hopes of finding something to explain to me how he did that. I know that many things in the ninja world simply cannot be explained, but that does not stop me from wanting to know more.

Utakata looks over the scroll before he rolls it up and stores it in his robe. "It seems we have our mission. Now let's get this over with. The sooner the better."

"Utakata Senpai, what exactly is our mission?" The three of us turn in shock to see that the red head has actually spoken. "After all, we can't complete the mission without knowing what is expected of us."

Utakata just looks at us. "I think I will let that be a surprise."

* * *

><p><em>Me: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts . . .<em>

_Naruto: Hey Gaara, whats' she doing?_

_Gaara: I think she has finally cracked. It is quite entertaining. Want to watch?_

_Naruto: . . . Sure! (pulls up chair)_

_Me: (starts spinning in my spiny chair) . . . "Dead inside, my heart and soul flatline."_

_Naruto: You're right, this is pretty entertaining, but shouldn't we stop her at some point?_

_Gaara: (pulls out random bowl of popcorn) Nope._

_Naruto: (watches a bit more) You going to share that?_

_Gaara puts the bowl between them. They watch my insanity continue._


	8. Agitation, Missions, and Self

_Hello again and thank you for reading this fanfic. I'm sorry that the last chapter was shorter than normal, but this one is about back to normal length. I would have had this done sooner except that my English class is having us do intense essays in short periods of time so by the time I finish those I start to lose the drive to write :(. But at least this story will continue and will be finished, eventually. On a random side note, I have a Con this week! I am so excited! Three days of cosplay! This is going to be great!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto or any other characters or series except Haru at this point. (I am a poor college student)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The rest of the afternoon is fairly uneventful as we gather our supplies for this mysterious mission. We leave the Village without any incident and soon we are on our way. We start heading east, sticking to as straight of a route as possible.

_If we keep heading east we'll eventually reach the sea. Does this mean that I might really get to see the sea? I wonder if it's true that it looks like its never ending . . ._

"Hey Haru, what are you thinking about?"

I groaned in agitation. This is the 10th time in the last hour that Naruto has tried to get me to speak. My patience is wearing thinner by the second. The first couple of times were understandable, after all, he is a curious boy, but this is getting to be ridiculous!

_If he asks me one more time . . . _

"Come on," He wines, a pathetic look is starting to appear on his face, "It's not that hard of a question. I just want to know what you're -"

He is cut off as he suddenly finds himself hanging upside down from the tree he was just about to jump off of. Two kunai are holding him there by the ankles of his pants.

I don't even turn around to see how good my aim is. I can tell by the satisfying sound of small thud of Naruto hitting the ground while his pants remain pinned onto the tree. I can hear his protests as I continue on, never turning around, attempting to hide my grin from him.

Suddenly I can not only hear, but also _feel_ a roar of laughter shake by entire body. **"Good one kid. That brat was starting to get a little annoying. I don't think I could have done better myself . . . well maybe I could, but I would have left a more **_**permanent**_** repercussion.**

My mind automatically shies away from the images that are unconsciously sent to me from the Voice. Images of blood, destruction, and death attempt to break through to the forefront of my mind until I am unexpectedly, but thankfully distracted from this unwanted train of thought.

I turn my head, for off to my left I hear a very small, almost inaudible chuckle. I turn to see Gaara, trying in vain to hide a smirk at the antics of the blond who is still attempting to dislodge the kunai from his pants. Loud grunts, groans, and occasional curses follow me as I continue to follow Utakata through the forest, though is seems that even our 'leader' is not immune to situation. I follow the body that silently shakes with held in laughter through the forest on to our unknown destination.

…...

That night we all silently sit around a small fire in order to hear what exactly is our mission. Gaara sits off to the side as usual; a rock behind his back and his gourd propped up right by him. Naruto is sitting only a few feet away from the flames, looking expectantly at Utakata. I am sitting up in a tree, staying in the shadows lest the light of the fire reveal something unwanted to my traveling companions, besides, I like high places. Utakata is sitting a little back from the fire, his back leaning comfortable against a tree. He seems relaxed as he pulls out his pipe and starts blowing bubbles from it.

We wait, hearing nothing but the natural sounds of the forest as the nocturnal animals begin to make their presence known, and the gentle crackling of the fire as it brings light, warmth, and comfort to my small group. A feeling of well being and warmth sweeps through us, though all of us know that we cannot afford to let our guards down, even from each other.

Finally, after a particularly long drag from his pipe, Utakata lets out a long sigh and begins his speech. "The missions for the Genin Exchange are different every year. They change with the political outlook and alliances that are formed and destroyed every year. This is the first time in a very long time that a mission like this has been allowed for the exchange. Our mission is to deliver a scroll to Kiri."

A stunned look finds residence on the faces of the small group.

"But that's impossible! We can't go there! None of us have ever been there and -"

"Quiet Naruto. Let me finish. As I said, it is highly unlikely that anyone would receive such a mission, but we will have an advantage there. You see I am from Kiri, so you need not worry about getting lost or not knowing the lay of the land. This will also be an advantage should we happen to find ourselves in a combat situation. I highly doubt that all of you put together could even attempt to take on any shinobi higher than a genin and live to tell the tale."

I hear Naruto and Gaara scoff at this remark.

"The objective may seem simple to you, but you don't know what to expect. This is not going to be some simple D or C ranked mission. This is a do or die mission. There is only success or failure. And in this case failure may not mean death like it would in a normal situation, but it will mean that you will have a much harder time making it to chunin, if you even make it at all."

I can see the severity of his words sink in, especially on Naruto. He seems to be thinking something over, and I hope for his sake, that it is something worth while that will not lead him into trouble again.

His forehead wrinkles for a second while he thinks, then it is like a light bulb has gone off somewhere in his thought processes. "I've got it! We don't need to worry, this mission will be easy. After all, you do have Naruto Uzumaki with you! Nothing can go wrong."

_Baka! What makes you think you can do better than anyone else? Who said you are so much better than any one of us? _

"Naruto, I don't doubt that you are more than capable, but I'm sure the other have their strengths as well. Which reminds me, if we are going to be working with one another for an indeterminate amount of time, we might as well get to know each other. Let's start with you Naruto, seeing as you talk so much."

_I wonder why he is trying to change the topic. Is he trying to hide something? Or does he just want us to figure this out on our own? I don't know, something doesn't seem right. Maybe if I listen to the others I'll be able to figure out what's not right._

This does not seem to ruffle Naruto at all as he quickly launches into an explanation of himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! I'm training everyday to become stronger so that I can be the best Hokage ever! I'm super fast, super strong, and my jutsu can't be beat! . . . "

On an on he rambles about how great he is and how he is going to be Hokage etcetera etcetera. I am getting a headache from his shameless self-promotion. It is almost a relief when Utakata asks Naruto to stop so that Gaara can speak next.

The red head reluctantly begins his speech after a long drawn out sigh. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sand. That is all you really need to know." It is apparent from his attitude that we will not be hearing anymore about this red headed mystery.

Utakata now turns towards me. "Haru, it's your turn."

_Damn it, I don't have anything I want to say to these people. I'm no one. These people have friends, lives, and a future, things that I don't deserve even if I dared to hope for them._

I just turn away, hiding myself further in the shadows. I don't want to have to lie to these people, but I know that if I even try to speak I will surely give myself away.

I can feel their eyes looking at me through the darkness, expectancy is directed my way, and every second I grow weaker against it.

I weigh my options and take what seems to be the most sensible route. I climb higher into the tree. When I am out of sight and their earshot, I look down at them and listen to what they have to say now.

Utakata sighs before speaking again. "Well I guess we won't get a direct answer. Naruto, you two are from the same Village, so what do you know of Haru?"

_This could be interesting. I've always wondered what others think of me._

"Well actually, I've never seen him until now. I know that seems strange, but up until today, I never knew that he existed. It's like he appeared out of thin air or something."

I try to suppress a snicker at this. Appear out of thin air; what does he take me for? A magician?

"So let me get this straight. You two are from the same Village, but you have never met before today. In fact you never knew of his existence until today?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Now, now, I'm just trying to figure this out. It is highly unlikely that you two have never met before this, and yet you claim it to be true. It's just something to think about."

I tune out the rest of the conversation, too tired to care anymore.

I move around on my branch until I am lying against the trunk of the tree, looking up at the stars. So much has happened in such a short amount of time that I'm not sure anymore what tomorrow might hold. I guess I can only hope for the best and just sleep for now.

* * *

><p><em>Me: I'm done!<em>

_Naruto: Took you long enough. Hey you haven't gone crazy this time! Are you feeling alright?_

_Me: I'm offended. Of course I'm alright. I'm not hyped up on sugar this time._

_Naruto: So that's what happened last time! Ok no more sugar for you._

_Me: WHAT!_

_Gaara: Naruto don't say things like that, it only puts your life in danger._

_Me: See! Even Gaara knows that! Naruto, you could learn a thing or two from him._

_Naruto: . . . _

_Gaara: (looks at me) You really have gone off the deep end haven't you. Come on, off to bed with you. You have to take that math test tomorrow. Go. Sleep. NOW._

_Me: Ok (falls asleep before my head hits the pillow)._


	9. Unexpected Changes

_Greetings all and thank you again for reading this fanfic :)_

**_Warning:_**_ (yes I feel I should include this this time around) nudity_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I didn't sleep that night. I stayed up listening to the sounds and shuffles of my teammates at they prepared for their own sleep and soon the sound of their even breathing joined the nighttime sounds of the forest.

As soon as the sun starts to break over the horizon, I decide that this would be the best time to sneak off for a quick dip in the river. I carefully make my way down from my tree, trying my best not to rustle the leaves and alert the sleeping figures of my movements.

After I am out of the tree, I sneak across to our packs and grab my own from the pile. From there, I make my way down to the river. As I make my way to the riverbank, I notice a slight pain in my abdomen, not unbearable, but still rather uncomfortable. I easily dismiss it as a side effect from staying in a tree all night.

As I undress, I take care to be very careful with the chest bindings so I can remember how to put them back on properly. However, once they are off I am met with a bit of a surprise. My breasts seem slightly larger and sore than before. Initially I am confused, but then something Lady Tsunade told me came back.

"_Now as you might have already noticed, your body is changing rapidly. I don't know what that snake did to you, but whatever it was seems to have slowed down your natural physical maturity rate. This means that now that you are free of whatever was causing that, you will begin to physically change and grow faster than normal until your reaches the level it should be at."_

_Well I guess this is what she meant. This will certainly be more interesting to hide._

**Baka! You think this all she meant? Don't make me laugh.**

_Excuse me! What are you doing here?_

**I thought we've been through this before. I CAN'T LEAVE. It's not like I want to see you like this.**

I huff out a response._ I don't care! Just go sleep or whatever it is when you aren't insulting me._

**Fine, be stubborn. I won't tell you what's going on then. I'll let you figure it out on your own.**

_Figure what out? What are you talking about?_

Silence is all that answers me.

_Fine, be that way._

I make a quick dash to the bank, and make a running leap into the river. This is a very bad idea on my part, the water is absolutely freezing and I quickly make for the shore. After the initial shock of cold water, I wade back in until the water reaches my waist. I stand still for a few second, adjusting to the water temperature.

Once I am adjusted, I waste little time getting clean. For the sooner I am clean, the sooner I can get out of this water. However I notice that the pain in my abdomen is slowly getting worse in the cold water. This is all the incentive to hurry out and get back to my clothes.

I rush out of the water and quickly grab the towel I have stored in my pack. As I work on furiously drying myself off, I notice something red on the towel. At first I dismiss it, after all I am a bit a klutz to finding a drop or two of blood now and again, is not that surprising. What makes me stop and take a closer look is that color is a bit off, like it is not quite blood.

_What is this? I know I didn't hurt myself, so why am I 'bleeding?'_

I quickly but carefully clean myself again, trying to identify the source of this 'blood.' Finding nothing I again dismiss it and carefully rewrap the bindings before finishing getting dressed and heading back to camp.

….

When I return to camp, it seems like everyone else started their day while I was gone. A small fire is crackling merrily with what appears to be breakfast cooking over it, all of the blankets and bedrolls have been packed up, and most everything else looks back in place.

No one speaks a word or gives me a second look as I go to replace my pack with the others. I am relieved that I am not being reprimanded for wandering off without permission. As I make my way back to the others, a voice catches me by surprise.

"From now on, don't go wandering off by yourself. Soon we will no longer be in the Land of Fire, and things won't be the same once we reach Kiri. Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you at least let us know before you wander off and not after we are left with little evidence concerning your death." Utakata does not even look up from his breakfast as he says this, and then he returns to it like he never delivered such a dire statement. This man is even more of a mystery than I initially thought.

Naruto looks nervous, almost like he want's to say something but thinks better of it after hearing Utakata's short lecture.

Gaara just looks as impassive as ever.

"Well let's put this little event behind us and continue on, shall we." Utakata doesn't even look behind him to make sure we are following.

The three of us rush to put out the fire and gather our packs. I reach over to grab mine, but am stopped by a wave of pain. I can feel my eyes widen in surprise as the pain increases and makes me just want to curl into a ball to wait it out and keep the pain from pulling me apart.

"Haru? Hey Haru, are you ok?" Naruto places his hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me. I look up with my pain filled eyes to meet his concerned ones. "Haru, you don't look so –

I cut him off as I grab the hand on my shoulder twist it behind his back before slamming him into a tree in front of me.

_Who does he think he is? I don't need your concern! I can handle this on my own._

I release him and grab my bag, walking away without a backwards glance. However, I can still hear what is happening behind me.

"Owww, he has a good grip. What'd I do wrong? I just asked if he was ok. He didn't have to slam me into that tree . . ."

"It could be that you touched him. Some people have this thing you seem to lack. It's called personal space. And when you invade that space, they become defensive." Gaara sighs, "But it could also be that he just doesn't like you."

With that I can hear Gaara's footsteps leaving Naruto behind. Something tells me Naruto is trying to process all that he just heard, but at the same time, he still cannot see what he did wrong, but at the same time feels sorry for it.

I resist the urge to go back and try to straighten the misunderstanding out, but I won't let that annoying blond get the better of me.

…...

For the rest of the day I notice that something is off with the others' behaviors. They all seem to be unconsciously avoiding me, yet at the same time, they seem gentler to me. I think the whole avoiding me comes from me being in a foul mood thanks to this morning, but I don't know why they suddenly seem nicer to me at the same time.

I don't have long to ponder this because I can see a town up in the distance. The closer we get, the better I can tell that the town is actually a small port on the edge of a great sea.

The sun is setting as we approach and it's reflection from the sea paints the town with an orange hue, obscuring many of its' defining features.

Utakata leads us to a small inn situated close to the port. From the outside it does not seem like much. The paint is weathered and chipping, the windows are covered with grime. Me and the other two genin seem pretty apprehensive to stay in such a place. That is until we go inside. The inside is clean and well kept; a fire crackles welcomingly to us from a small common area. A small staircase leads upstairs to where I assume the rooms must be.

As we look around, Utakata approaches a man who is standing a little off to the side. He makes some quiet and quick reservations and requests of the man before returning to us.

"We will stay here for the next two days. Apparently there is a storm closing in for tomorrow, and we can't risk getting caught in it. However, due to the storm, there is only one room left and that is where we will be staying for the next couple of days."

With that he heads toward the staircase and hopefully our room.

When we arrive I immediately note something that may cause some problems. There are only two beds.

"Umm Utkata sensei? There are only two beds and four of us. How do you want us to work this out?"

_Thank you Naruto for stating the obvious._

Utakata looks at him like he can't quite believe Naruto's words. "Quite simply, share a bed or sleep on the floor. Your choice, though I heard it should be getting cold at night."

_This is NOT good. There are a few things they are bound to notice._

"So if you do choose a bed the sleeping pairs will be –

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading this chapter. Feel free to leave a review or comment. See you later!<em>


	10. There's Never Enough Bubbles

_YAY I'M ALIVE! Ok so I never really died, but I've been so busy and tired that I haven't had time to work on this, for all you who have been waiting for this, I apologize. I originally planned to have this chapter done back during Thanksgiving, but obviously that did not happen. Then I had to study for finals, and then finals week. I started working on this again the first week of Christmas break but I ended up on a suicide watch for one of my friends for a few days and ever since I have been thoroughly been stressed and tired as for many nights I did not sleep not knowing if I was going to wake find that they were gone. Thankfully they have started to talk to other people, they have confronted the main problem, and have a much more positive outlook on life right now._

_In other news, I don't know how long before I post another chapter, I might be able to pull out another one before school starts again, but I give no promises as I have to go spend most of this coming Friday with the campus councilors change my major and my entire schedule for next semester, and I get to work that day as well. But I will try to have another chapter out, I really will._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series. All I own is Haru and a bunch of textbooks._

__**Warning:** Nudity (I know there is not much, but I'm trying to protect my legal butt)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Why? Why do these things keep happening to me?_

I push myself deeper into my bath water, not wanting to come out and have to face whatever lies ahead.

After Utakata had announced the sleeping pairs, there was some slight squabbling amongst the others, but I just tried to figure a way out of the situation. In the end, it was decided that we would have designated watch hours for the next two nights, as well as switch up the sleeping pairs to not cause further complaints with that. That would mean that one bed would have only one person at certain periods of time. The problem was how the shifts were set up meant that I would only ever get about three hours to myself in a bed, this meant more time spent sharing a bed, and more chances to be discovered.

After this was all "decided," I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the large guest bath they had at the inn. I know I had already bathed in the river earlier, but I needed some time to think, alone. And where better to do so than in the bathhouse, the one place I was sure they would not follow me.

The problem was that while I started to fill the tub with hot water, I carefully undress, making sure the door was locked, as it would be harder to hide certain physical aspects should someone come in without knocking, I discovered more of the 'blood' from earlier. This time it was on my pants, and I was able to pinpoint where it was coming from.

The thing is, I don't remember ever getting hurt there, so why would I be bleeding? I cleaned up the "blood" as best I could, but the bleeding never even slowed down. Finally I decided that it would just be better to soak the "wound" in the bath to clean it out before attempting to bandage it.

As I slipped into the hot water, I noticed that the "wound" did not hurt when exposed to the water, nor did it even sting once I added in soap.

_Just what the hell did I do to myself? When did this happen?_

**Foolish child, you honestly still believe that this is a mere wound? Then explain to me why it does not stop "bleeding" no matter what you do.**

_. . . I don't have to listen to you! You've never helped me in the past why should I trust you now?_

**Because one of your little companions has already found out your secret. It is only a matter of time before the rest figure it out as well.**

_NO! That is impossible! I made sure no one could find out. You're lying!_

**Think what you will, but don't blame me if things get out of hand.**

_If what get's out of hand? . . . Answer me you damn fortune cookie!_

A mocking silence is all that I get as a response.

Sighing, I resign myself to the fact that I will not be getting any answers from that damned Voice anytime soon. I figure that I might as well at least try to relax for a while longer before going to face the rest of my teammates.

I let the warm water work its magic on my aches and pains from the long trip but I am disrupted from my relaxation by the sound of the door opening to the bathhouse.

I start to wonder about who could have disregarded the "Occupied" sign outside the door when I am greeted by a very serious Utakata.

"So it seems I was right. You really are not who you claim to be." He must have seen my confused expression because he sighed and continues, "I doubt that the others would have noticed it, but there are some scents that are hard to hide. In this case, it is hard to hide the fact that you are female when you practically reek of . . . of . . . (he is turning a lovely shade of red by this point) of your . . . period.

Suddenly it all makes sense. Everything that Tsunade told me, to even what the Voice has been telling me. My body is betraying itself and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

My conflict and concern must be showing as Utakata speaks again. "Now I don't know why you are trying to hide what you are, and I don't really care. The matters of Konoha don't concern me at a time like this. But I will say that I will neither support nor expose you to the rest of the team. It will be up to you if you keep up this façade or not. As long as you can control your "inner beast" I will continue to leave that option open to you, however, if you allow that "inner beast" out and someone gets caught in the crossfire, then I will have no choice but to expose you to the others."

"_Inner beast?" Does he mean the Voice? How could he know about that? I thought I was the only one that could hear it._

"Now the storm will be here in just a couple of hours so if you want to do any exploring, do so now before the weather gets bad. At the first sign of rain, come straight back to the room, otherwise you are on your own."

With that he turns to leave, "Oh, and Haru, next time, please be a little more discreet and at least try to cover yourself."

With that he finally does leave and as I bow my head with what he just said, I realize what he means when he said to cover up. Apparently the bubbles did not cover . . . well everything.

_Grrr! Why must women have such large chests! Honestly they serve no purpose this early in life!_

**You know that for a woman, you are not that well endowed.**

_Who asked your opinion?_

A rather loud rumbling laugh is the only answer I receive.

Sighing, I make my way out of the now cool water and over to a nice fresh fluffy towel.

After getting dressed, I stop with my hand on the door to the bathhouse.

_Hmm . . . do I want to just go back to the room, or should I go exploring? If I go back to the room then I have to deal with either an extremely hyper Naruto, or the ever silent and staring Gaara. But if I go exploring I run the risk of getting lost, or even running into Orochimaru. But I can't live my life in fear of an unknown factor. Besides, exploring will give me a chance to think._

With that obstacle overcome, I am on my way out the door, and into the port city.

…...

Alone with my musings, I pay little attention to where I am going, just following wherever my feet decide to take me. Before I even bother to look up, I can tell that I am hopelessly lost.

I find myself surrounded by what seems to be a more industrial section of the city. On one side, there are skeletons of ships that are either being scrapped or rebuilt. And on the other side is a row of buildings and factories that probably supply much of the materials for the dismantling and rebuilding of ships.

Looking to the sky to see if I can get at least some semblance of the position of the sun, all I can see is black clouds hiding behind the great plumes of smoke and steam coming from the factories. The lack of sun makes me realize that I must be out later than I was planning on.

_Well I guess it's time to get back, after all it looks like rain, and the last thing I need is to come back smelling like a wet animal._

I decide that I should try to find my way back to at least a more residential or visitor friendly section of the port so that I can try to find my way back to the inn.

Before I even realize it, I am even more lost than before, only now I seem to be a part of the port that I doubt that any visitor is supposed to see, the slums.

The road is littered with debris and all matters of things that I have no names for, and doubt that I would want to name even if I could. The area is surprisingly silent despite that I thought I had heard people, the very reason I came down this way. I have the urge to run away from this place, because even though I can't see anyone, I can feel eyes following my every move.

Trying to not betray my true fear to others, I hold my head high and try to keep my pace even as I make my way to what I hope is a better part of town.

After a few minutes of walking, my nerves are about on their last legs as I try to not just give into the instinct to run and forget about this place. But I try to remain as seemingly peaceful as possible because up ahead is an opening onto what seems to be a main road for the port. If I can just reach the road I know that I can manage to find the inn.

As the main road gets closer and closer, I can feel myself relax and my panic lessen. But the fear is thrust back upon me when suddenly five men appear out of seemingly nowhere.

Trying to do my best to seem as though I did not notice them I try to continue down the road only to have them start circling me.

"Well well well, what have we got here? A little kit that's lost its mother?"

"Not so much of a kit, Leaf Shinobi by the looks of it."

"Don't get many of those down here do we boys?"

The men all laughed at that. I cannot get a good look at their faces as they keep moving and whenever one of them speaks, they do it when I can't see where they are.

"Hey Boss, do you think this one could be some fun?"

"I don't see why not. After all, the higher they start, the harder they fall."

Another round of laughter, only this time the smirks that accompanied the laughter are what really start to set my nerves on edge again. I try to break free of the circle, acting like I could care less about them and their innuendos, but they would have none of that.

"Hey boss, the little "shinobi" doesn't seem to want to play."

"No matter, just grab him and bring him back to HQ."

Before he even finished his sentence, I felt four sets of hands try to grab me from various angles. I try to get away, but all I succeed in doing is elbowing one guy in the chest before the others grabbed my arms to keep me in check.

"Tut tut, a feisty one. Well that will soon change." The overly greasy voice of their "Boss" is starting to drive me even more insane.

They pull me along through the maze of side streets and alleyways until they reached a dead end that had a few boxes and barrels slightly more organized than some of the others.

"Welcome my dear to Headquarters. Our home away from home."

**I hope you have a plan for getting yourself out of this.**

_. . . I do! I just need to work on a few of the finer points._

**You have nothing. At this rate, I highly doubt that these thugs will be kind enough to even leave your body in one piece when they are through with you.**

_. . ._

**I can always lend you my power, and then you can destroy these lowlifes and be on your way.**

_No, I am not so weak as to have to rely on a power other than my own._

**Fine then, but don't blame me for your pain. I will be here when you are ready to beg for survival.**

Before I can even think to respond to such a claim, I am thrown into a wall where the thugs proceed to tie my wrists to some hooks look like they used to hold up a banner of some kind at one point in time.

Next the a person who I assume is the Boss comes up and reaches behind me to lock a tight metal choker collar on me.

I did not fail to miss the maniacal gleam in his brown eyes as he starts to caress my jaw. "You feel that collar? That is made from a very rare metal that naturally suppresses chakra so that way you can't just build yours up and break through your wrist bindings. This way we don't have to worry about being attacked while we have our fun with you."

True to his word, I could not summon even a small amount of chakra to my will. I was trapped and totally defenseless.

"Now be a good boy." The caressing of my jaw stopped when suddenly he smashed his lips against mine, his tongue desperately seeking entrance. I tried to turn my head away only to have him gab my hair to hold me still. I still deny him entrance. He then uses his free hand to yank on my ear to try to startle me, still I deny him.

When he tries to yank my ear he stops and his smirk grows even wider. "So you're a little exotic thing aren't you? I guess that means that we'll have to not damage you as much, you might be worth something to us after all."

At this I involuntarily open my mouth to gasp, and in that minute, he plunges his tongue deep into my mouth. I try to bite the offending muscle, but all I get in return is a sharp yank of my hair.

"Now now, you'll not do that anymore little kit." To emphasize his point one of his goons knees me in the gut so that my breath is forced from my lungs. To my relief Boss backs off on his assault of my mouth. "Now let's see what kind of a treasure we brought home boys."

He backs up and one of his goons passes him a katana. Smiling evilly, he holds the extremely sharp edge just under my jaw. "Now little kit, let's see what you're made of." And with that he brings the magnificent blade down in one swift movement. About a second later, my shirt and bindings begin to fall from my form.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems we really did find a good catch. This kit is no shinobi. This kit is a little vixen. Now we can really have some fun."

With that he claims my mouth once again and starts to rub his hands all over my exposed body. By this point I am beyond humiliated. I am seeing nothing but red. I try to summon as much chakra as I can, but nothing can surpass the chakra collar.

As I start to feel the man's hands wander lower I do something I hope I will not regret.

_Hey Voice! I'll take that chakra now._

A deep booming laugh responds, "**As you wish**."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara: <strong>_So you finally finished it._

**Me: **_Yes I did. Finally. Now I can work on the next chapter._

**Gaara: **_Good, and don't take so long this time._

**Me:** (_pouts) Hey its' not all my fault. Naruto kept changing the story on me!_

**Naruto:** _Hey! Don't drag me into this! (walks out of room, slams the door)_

**Me: **. . . What did I say?

**Gaara: **He's just mad that he wasn't in this chapter. Give him some time to cool off, and maybe and ego stroking in the next chapter and he'll come around.

**Me: **_You really think so?_

**Gaara: **_Of course. He may be an idiot, but he still is a people pleaser._

**Me: **_True true._

_Hey thanks again for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I would really like some feedback and some reviews so if you could please take a moment to write something that would be very much appreciated. I hope you all had a great holiday and I hope to be back soon._

_And don't forget to leave me a comment or review!_


	11. The Power of Chakra

_Well hello again all! I finally made it to two chapters in a month! Don't expect this all the time, but I will do my best to put out more chapters and hopefully this fic will actually be done before the semester ends! Le Gasp! Originally I had planned for the story to be done by now, but it seems to keep wanting to go on, but I can say for sure that you have passed the half-way point. Good for you! On a side note, if anyone has tried to comment, review, or PM me for any reason, apparently that somehow was accidentally turned off on me so I have not received anything and I am the one who is at fault for that. My apologies for any inconvenience. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and please come back for more in the future!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except for Haru_**

**_Warning: Mild neudity and swearing_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Approximately two hours ago, or right after Utakata finished talking to Haru in the bathhouse._

(Gaara's POV)

"This is too boring, I can't believe that we haven't had any real action on this mission. I thought this was supposed to be the Genin Exchange, one of those do or die type deals, not a cross-country trek! I mean . . ."

_Ugh, he's been going on like this for hours. Doesn't he ever shut up? I can't see why he's complaining, as long as we get the mission done in time; that is all that matters._

"I mean is a little action too much to ask for? Hey, Gaara. Gaara, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Naruto. Shut. Up."

He sits there for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. As his temporary stunned face beings to morph into his overly hyper one again, I'm saved the agony of his response by Utakata re-entering the room.

Being the easily distracted person he is, Naruto turns his attention to Utakata and begins to pester him with questions.

"Hey where'd you go? I thought you were with Haru? Where's Haru? If –

"Calm yourself Naruto. Everything is just fine. Yes, I went to talk to Haru, he just needs some time to think some things over. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. Now if would please keep some of your thoughts to yourself for the time being, we need to go down to the marina to see if we can find a ship to take us to the shores of Kiri once the storm is over." With that said, Utakata goes over to where his pack is stored and pulls out a strange elongated pipe. "In the event of an emergency." He says when I shoot him a questioning look.

Not long afterwards, the three of us make our way down to the marina to see if any sailors might take us on after the storm. On the way there, I sense an undercurrent of shifting, untamed power. The kind of power I know all to well. The type of power that brings unwanted destruction.

Trying to shake these thoughts out of my mind, I notice that Utakata is approaching someone on one of the vessels surrounding us. As he goes off to arrange passage for us, I am left to keep an eye on Naruto who is currently examining the contents of an open barrel on the dock.

No matter what I do or try to focus on, all that I can think of is that power that seems to becoming even more frantic and agitated as time passes. As the terms of passage take longer than originally planned, the more I can sense the others growing aware of the power too. Utakata tries to not show his recognition of the power by keeping up his talk with the ships' captain, but occasionally his gaze will momentarily flit off in the same direction that the power seems to be emanating from. Meanwhile Naruto seems to be sensing the power as well, only he seems to have no idea where it is coming from, or even what it might be.

By time nearly two hours had passed, we were all on edge to the point that at any moment the three of us would be dashing out the door to investigate the source of the ever growing power. Naruto especially seems on edge, and at times it almost looks like he is talking to himself and he abnormally serious at the moment.

If the strange power wasn't enough to alert me of potential danger, a serious Naruto was more than enough proof for me.

After what seems like an eternity, Utakata finally comes back to Naruto and I, only he doesn't stop when he reaches us, he automatically heads towards the power source. It is an unspoken agreement that Naruto and I follow without question as to our motive or location.

As we close on the source of the now untamable power, Naruto finally blurts out his thoughts on the situation.

"Utakata Sensei? Could it be that that chakra is coming from Haru? I know you said that he was going out for a bit, but it all seems to fit. You said that he had things to think through, could it be that something happened to him while he was thinking and he somehow lost control of his chakra?"

_Chakra? Isn't this a bit too animalistic to come from a person? The pulse of it is too erratic for a normal person to sustain it . . . OH SHIT!_

Without a backwards glance at the others I'm off stop this madness before the wielder of the chakra really looses control. Then it won't just be shinobi caught up in the chaos, it would be the entire port.

Before too long I start to make out some faint voices. It seems like they seem to be coming from about the same place as the out of control chakra. Pieces of their conversation start to find its way to my ears and none of it sounds like this will be ending well or without some blood being spilled. After all, nothing ever good has come with words like "Boss" "break" "mine" and "prize" are all used in a sentence with that kind of oily slick voice.

Suddenly the very air begins to quiver with an outburst of chakra that is so intense and formidable that I am nearly thrown to the ground as a result. Just about any other person would have been paying their respects to Kami by this point. Rage, fear, and resentment permeate the air and seem to seep into every building and into the very core of my being. If I was a lesser being, I would have either been incapacitated my now, or have run for my life knowing that death is on my tail.

As it turns out, my own inner animal encourages me to press on and put this intruder back in their place.

I can tell I'm getting close now. I can hear men shouting in vain attempts to flee or to fight. At one point I see one lucky soul run past shouting about the monster they angered, and how it would surely hunt them down and devour their souls.

_A monster? Then it is as I feared._

I finally round the last corner to finally see what exactly is releasing such immense amounts of chakra.

At the end of the alley is a creature of legend. One that has haunted and tormented mankind since the very beginning of time.

_So I was right after all. It's not a monster after all, but a demon._

The creature before me still bore some resemblance to its original host, but soon that too would be lost and the demon before me released into the world once more.

There is a man foolishly brandishing a knife at the demon as if that act alone could scare such a mighty creature into submission. The demon grins watching the fool make his way closer to his doom.

The man goes to slash the knife down into the demon's heart but at the last second the demon grabs his arm and hurls him against the wall of the alley.

Whether or not the man would live is not my concern. However, this out of control demon is a great concern.

Apparently after the man was thrown into the wall, Naruto and Utakata finally made their way into the alley. Immediately Naruto stopped in his tracks, seemingly having trouble as he was doubling over clutching his chest and he breathing was ragged. Slowly but surely, red chakra begins to seep out and envelope the boy.

Utakata turns back to find Naruto undergoing these changes, and he quickly yells at Naruto to leave the alley and wait for them at the inn. I can tell that Naruto desperately wants to stay and help, but I can tell that he too recognizes that whichever demon this may be, it somehow has some way to control him without physical contact, and that is enough to deem him more of a threat than a help.

As he turns and runs back down the alley, Utakata stops beside me as we observe the demon before us.

It is slowly becoming less and less obvious that at one time this demon was, no _is_ Haru.

He, no I take that back, she seems to have lost all control of this demon. Three tales sway back and forth as we are observed by what was once our former teammate.

It is obvious that this demon care little for its host. Her hands and feet are bloodied where claws have forcibly grown; her body falls in a more feline type position watching us, wariness evident in the blood red eyes of the beast.

I try to keep my eyes focused on the demon before me. One show of proof as to what those men had intended to do to her is all to clear with her shirt torn and bindings falling free revealing her small but evident chest. But there is something else that tells me that the release of this beast was completely voluntary, there is a thick glowing collar practically strangling her throat.

With a single look Utakata and I know what we must do. We slowly start to approach the raging demon, trying to reassure it that we are not there to hurt it any further. Eventually the demon begins to growl at us, showing us its disapproval with our actions.

It is in that moment that three things occur. With this newfound anger, the demon begins to sprout a fourth tail. At the same time Utakata rushes behind the beast in an attempt to distract it while I use my sand to hold the beast in place.

This just enrages the beast more, but suddenly its struggles are forced to lessen as four whiteish appendages wrap around the demon along with the sand, securing it in place.

Slowly I make my way closer, letting more of my sand hold the beast still as the chakra can't harm my sand, but it seems to be slowly eroding the appendages Utakata has wrapped around her. Soon I am closer enough to stand face to face with the demon before me. I amused though irritated look tells me that it will be impossible for either of us to settle this unscathed.

**Boy, while I admire your foolish bravery, it is all for naught. I will not give up this long overdue freedom, and while you might be able to resist the one-tail, you haven't a prayer against my power. Now cease your feeble attempts to retain me before I decide to kill you. If you refuse to then you will not be the only one to pay for –**

Suddenly the bloody eyes of the demon were gone, replaced by fearful sky blue orbs. I knew in an instant that this was no longer a beast of destruction, but a fellow teammate, no more than that, a fellow jinchuuriki; someone who has suffered as much, if not more than myself.

"P – Ple – Please. H – help m – m - me."

Though her voice is so faint and cracked it is hardly there, I can still tell that it is her and her alone that has spoke.

But in an instant it is gone, the red eyes have returned with more hate and rage than before.

I don't even think what I am about to do. I quickly bring our lips together, hoping that that will startle the beast enough to let Haru regain some type of control. Only it seems to be working better than I hoped.

Fury once again rages in the eyes of the beast, but before it can truly do anything, the red is replaced once again by that pure blue which widen in surprise and the kiss is quickly broken. But that surprise in her eyes is followed by pain as the chakra forces its way back inside her small body. All to soon she is screaming from the pain and tears of what appears to be blood begin to fall from her eyes, as the pain only seems to escalate with each passing second.

Finally as the last of the chakra is reabsorbed, her cries finally die out, not because of relief from the pain, but it seems like her voice has finally given out. Her body releases a bone-shaking shiver and she collapses in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara<strong>**:** You know, you keep saying that you will update more frequently but in the end you are just to lazy to do so.

**Me:** (pouts) That's not very nice! I'm a busy person you should know that. Between school, a job, and people wanting me to hang out with them more, I don't have a lot of time to sit and actually type everything out as soon as it pops into my head.

**Gaara:** By the way that is not how I think at all.

**Me:** Well excuse me for not completely understanding the male psyche! I do what I can and try not to make it seem too unreal.

**Gaara: **Well then why didn't you use Naruto's head for a change? Why did it have to be me?

**Me: **Because I looked in Naruto's head and it was too crazy and hyper for me in there. The energizer bunny on steroids has nothing on him. Besides you are a hot red head who just happens to give me good ideas for this story.

**Gaara: **What has being a red head have to do with anything?

**Me: **Nothing at all, but it does improve your hot guy image.

**Gaara: **. . . You are a sick and twisted women.

**Me: **I love you too.

**Gaara: **I never said that I loved you!

**Me: **No but you still hang around here and put up with me and my random antics

**Gaara:** . . . (walks out of the room)

**Naruto:** Did someone say my name?

_Thank you again for reading this chapter and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story in the future._

Please feel free to leave comments and reviews!


	12. Truth of the Beast

_Well hello again! Yes I know it's been far too long since I last posted and for that I am sorry, I let myself get distracted and thus, this is getting posted much later than I had hoped :'( I was distracted with school and anime (finished six anime (previously started) in two weeks). Also the only legitimate reason for such a late update is that this semester at school I've been typing out all of my notes and with an average of 42+ a week, plus my cashiering job, my hands have been pretty tired lately so to type this much up just puts extra strain on them._

_On a side note: This is the longest chapter so far and it was completed in the shortest amount of time (I hope there are not too many errors). Another note is that between now and St. Patricks Day I plan to RELEASE THREE MORE CHAPTERS! So in just over a week you should hopefully be getting a total of three new chapters of this story, and I am going to try to release the first chapter to my next fanficiton (this one will be for D. Gray Man and will NOT be a oneshot this time) at the same time. My hope is that this story will either be completed or near completion by the end of next week, and if not then I will have it done before I go through finals this year._

_Second Side Note: This story is currently at 1,999 hits! So close to the 2,000 mark! Please keep it up!_

_Well I've gone on long enough so please enjoy this next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for Haru who came from my own imagination_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

(Haru's POV)

Emptiness.

It's everywhere.

_Am I truly alive, or is this the peace of death?_

_Am I just in a state of existence with the world passing around me, or have I moved on to a different state of being?_

Nothingness.

Surrounding me and holding me close.

_Do I no longer exist, or is this a state of limbo?_

_Do I want to move on, or am I content here?_

All around me is just empty darkness. I have no way of telling up from down, or right from left. I can't open my eyes to see my surroundings, but I'm sure that there's nothing _to_ see.

My body feels heavy from the darkness, yet light at the same time, as though I am truly floating in nothingness.

I don't know how long I've been like this, nor how long I will remain. It could be seconds, minutes, days, weeks, or years for all I know. At this rate I shall survive it all in this state of existence yet nonexistence.

_What happened? Did the Kyuubi lose control? Or was it defeated?_

_I highly doubt that it was defeated; it seems far too powerful for the likes of __**them.**_

_But if it wasn't defeated, where is it? I don't feel its presence like I normally do . . ._

Wait, feeling! I'm starting to actually feel something despite the emptiness.

Pain.

Pain starting as small pinpricks but slowly and surely intensifying. Soon I can feel my veins flow with this pain, and the very marrow of my bones cry out, but I couldn't have been more relieved.

Pain means feeling. Feeling means that I'm alive.

Or at least I hope I'm still alive, death has no right to hurt so much.

Slowly the pain starts to ebb away. I start to panic fearing that maybe the pain was just a precursor to death.

_I've come to far. There is no way that I'm going to just disappear now._

Just as the panic starts to reach new heights, I notice my body feeling heavier. Not as though the darkness is pressing in further, but more like I'm coming back to myself.

_Maybe this isn't death after all._

How long I stay like this I have no idea.

Every once in a while I hear faint sounds. The rustling of clothes, the scraping of leather against dirt, grind of metal on metal and the sound of a heart beating.

Smells also seem to be retuning changing with the sounds. The smell of the sea threatens to overtake everything else though I can also make out wood and sand.

Even slower but much more vivid are the feelings of things touching and moving against me. The tickle of wind on my hands and face, the sense of someone stroking my hair away from my face as the wind dances with it, of being carried like someone is afraid I might break, and the feeling of heat coming from the one holding me.

". . .ru. Haru."

_Hmm . . . Why is someone calling me? What did I do?_

"Haru."

_I didn't do anything wrong, did I? No, I didn't! So why are they calling me?_

"Haru. Haru, you need you wake up now."

_Wake up? But I'm not asleep. How can I wake up if I'm not asleep?_

"Haru, WAKE UP!"

With a jolt my eyes fly open only to close against the harsh light glaring down at them.

"Finally! I thought you would never wake up. I mean you were out for a long time and I guess that's understandable and all, but it was getting kind of ridiculous you know? I mean –"

"Naruto, give Haru some space. She's been through a lot and you're not helping."

I give Utakata a thankful look. I don't even know what happened or where I am and the last thing I need is Naruto distracting me.

Wait, Naruto distracting me . . . oh . . .

"I - I guess you - you know now. Don't you." My tongue feels strange trying to form words it hasn't needed for so long.

I look to Utakata for conformation, but out of the corner of my eye I can see Naruto's bright blue eyes grow visibly bigger until they look about ready to pop right out of his head.

"You. You just . . . YOU JUST TALKED!"

I can feel my face turn red at this. Red with embarrassment and with anger that he should make such a big deal out of it.

"So – so what if I can? You – you talk and no one's surprised. Why make such a – a big deal out of it?"

"But – but you DON'T TALK! You talking is like –"

"Naruto, do I have to tell you again? She has been through a lot, and I highly doubt that the first thing she needs is for you to pounce on her." Utakata gives off an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, how about this. You can ask your questions once Gaara comes back and after I have asked some of my own. Seem fair enough to you?"

I watch as Naruto looks deep in thought for a moment before brightening up. "Of course! But you better hurry with yours and I have a lot I want answered."

"You never know, we might just have some of the same questions."

Silence fills the room after this statement for Gaara has reentered the room with a bundle of something.

"This is all I could find. It isn't much but it should do until we leave this place."

I can hear and underlying layer of what seems like scorn when he mentions the port. It just adds to all my confusion of what I have missed while I was blacked out.

Utakata just looks thoughtful for a moment. He seems lost in these thoughts until he finally says, "Gaara, bring Haru down to the washroom so that she can change, then come back up here as soon as you can."

Gaara looks surprised for a second, but does not seem to want to disregard the order. "Come on."

He grabs my hand and pulls me from the room. As I pass into the hall, I can here the rumble of many voices, many of which do not seem to be happy about something or another. As we continue down the stairs I can feel eyes from outside the building follow our every moves. I can hear the sneers being directed our way.

I can feel a gentle squeeze on my hand. I look at Gaara questioningly, who simply responds, "Just ignore them. They don't understand."

This just serves to confuse me more. But before I can voice these confusions, I am gently pushed into the washroom. Once inside, he places the bundle in my hands before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

"I'll be out here in case you need anything."

Surprisingly, this reassures me. Normally I don't trust people, but for some reason I feel as though I can trust him. Him, Utakata, and even Naruto. Somehow these three feel safe to me. I'm not sure why, but I do. They remind me of how Lady Tsunade makes me feel.

Safe.

This realization makes me stop for a second.

Safe. When was the last time, before Tsunade, that I felt safe? Never around Orochimaru, that was for sure. And Kabuto was no better. They both thrived off the fear and pain of others.

But before them, I have no memories other than those that Inoichi was able to find. Surely in one of those memories, even if it was only for a moment, did I feel safe.

_Yes, even if it was just for a moment, I know, I KNOW that I felt safe sometime._

I realize that I have just been standing where Gaara left me, and who knows how much time has passed. I take care when unwrapping the bundle.

I am truly surprised that these clothes actually fit me. The deep black pants might be a little long, but they have a nice feeling, and the sapphire blue shirt is infinitely more comfortable than my old one. This one was actually built for a woman, and seeing as my bindings are no longer usable, this shall work just fine.

In the middle of the bundle is one thing I find most intriguing. A pair of ninja sandals. I know that I have a pair somewhere, so why I need new ones, I have no idea. But the gesture is appreciated all the same.

Finally I open the door and find that Gaara has been true to his word and standing just outside. He turns when the door opens and I can see an approving look in his eye.

"I hoped everything would fit. We didn't exactly know your size and you weren't exactly conscious to tell us or anything . . ." He starts to stare at the ground, as though embarrassed at what he has said.

I am flattered that they would do this for me. Me, who has hidden so much from them, and yet they treat me with a kindness I don't deserve. I give a small smile at this thought. Maybe, just maybe, there really are some good people out there.

I feel Gaara take my hand and gently pull, signaling that it is time to go back up to the room.

Now that I have been distracted from my musings, I notice that the noise of voices from earlier are louder now. As we near the main entrance I soon learn why.

A crowd has gathered. No longer has it remained outside, but it has now filled the entire entryway, blocking the stairs, and leading out the door farther out in the port.

As we stop for a second to take in the sight of the crowd, before continuing on back to our room. We try to keep a low profile and not get caught up in the crowd, but someone spots us.

"There they are! There's the demons!"

"Demon!"

"Devil's minions! Hell spawn!"

"Demons!"

"Go back to that accursed pit you came from!"

Demon. So the truth has come out. This is one thing I had hoped to take with me to the grave, but it seems like fate has other ideas. I know that with all of the things done to me, that I highly doubt that I could even be considered human.

So what does that make me?

A demon? A monster? If not those, then what?

I feel a squeeze on my hand, tighter than last time, but not unwelcome. I look to see that Gaara has his jaw clenched, obviously fighting against some form of violence.

We weave through the crowd. People pull at us. Hit us. Insult us. Spit on us. One person even makes a sign to ward off evil at us.

The closer we get to the stairs, the tighter I can feel my hand being squeezed, but I can tell it is not just for myself, but for him as well, so I squeeze gently in return. If he notices it, I don't know, but one way or another, it does help me feel a little bit better at dragging him into this. After all, he has no obligations to stay with me or help me.

Soon we burst into the room, quickly shutting the door behind us. Though we are gone from the crowd now, we can still hear their taunts.

"Utakata Sensei, we need to leave now. I don't know how long that mob will be satisfied by just staying downstairs."

I can hear the strain in his voice, anger now being the most prominent emotion, which seems to want to eat away at his reason.

"Your concern is most appreciated, but I highly doubt that they will come and face us here. While they might not be happy with our being here, they won't risk angering all of us together." I can see the strain on Utakata's face. It seems like the situation is affecting him more that it would most people.

"Now I need you all to sit down for a few minutes. I have some questions and some explanations as to what is going on. But in order to have this go as smoothly and quickly as possible, I need to have no interruptions unless I ask a question. Is that clear?"

Gaara and I nod.

"Crystal!" Beams Naruto.

Utakata sighs again before starting, "Now I guess I'll need to start with what happened a few days ago. The day that Haru released all that chakra. As you know, everyone has some amount of chakra within them, that is what helps to keep them alive. Now only a few are able to control this chakra and use it effectively. These people frequently if not always become shinobi. Now there is an even smaller amount of shinobi that hold larger than normal amounts of chakra than a normal person. These people often become the Kages of their land, or at the very least, a high-ranking shinobi with much influence. The others of this small group hold more chakra than these high-ranking shinobi. These are the nine jinchūriki that hide within themselves one of the nine biiju. These shinobi are often outcast as a result of people fearing the beast within them, but most turn out to be very important assets to their villages.

"I bring this up because I sure that all of you have noticed that something is not quite normal with our particular team. The chakra pressure is greater, wilder. This is because we are all jinchūriki. Now I'm not sure which of the tailed beasts are being held here, other than that they are. The only ones I know for sure are the Saiken, the six-tails, and the Shukaku, the one-tail.

"Naruto, do you happen to know which of the biiju you happen to hold?"

"I am the jinchūriki for the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox."

His voice seems subdued and lacks any of the energy it usually holds. It seems sad and tired.

Utakata gives Naruto a sympathetic look before turning to me. "Haru, do you know which biiju you hold?"

"I – I was never told, but I've only ever seen one of the biiju in person. If that means that it is my tailed beast, then it is impossible."

"Why would that be impossible? What tailed beast did you see?" Honest confusion and concern fill Utakata's gaze as he prompts me to answer.

"The – The tailed beast I saw was the Kyuubi. The golden fox."

"But that's impossible! I hold the Kyuubi, there's no way you could too!" Panic fills Naruto's eyes. Panic that fears that it is the truth, and panic that he has been lied to.

Utakata seems deep in thought for a moment. But then a sudden realization seems to come to him.

"Actually, Naruto, it is not _completely_ impossible for the two of you to both hold the Kyuubi. It is a little known fact that some future jinchūriki are born with a twin. If the former jinchūriki was female then the reason that the seal weakens so much for that host is that the chakra automatically goes to nurture the lives growing inside of her. But her body will not be able to support two children, so one is often given less or completely cut off from their supply of chakra in order to preserve the seal. When it comes time to give birth, both twins will be born, but one will be still born. However, there is one chance for the still born to still receive life. If chakra from the biiju is somehow transferred back into the child's body, it is not rejected since the child would have been used to giving its chakra to the seal. So in a sense, the child is receiving its own chakra. That will allow both twins to live as one is born normally with stronger chakra than normal so that it can support the biiju later on, and the other that survives thanks the mix of regular chakra and chakra from the biiju."

"So what your saying is?"

"What I'm saying Naruto is that you and Haru are most likely twins."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gaara: <em>**_(Sits in chair and glares at me)_

_**Me: **What did I do now!_

_**Gaara:** You said that you would update._

_**Me: **But I just did!_

_**Gaara: **I meant sooner than this!_

_**Me: **You want excuses? See author's note above the chapter._

_**Gaara:** That just means that you were lazy._

_**Me: **At least I admit it!_

_**Gaara: **So is this attempt to put up so many chapter in such a short amount of time an attempt to appease the readers?_

**_Me: _**_Actually I'm going to be having a lot of free time, and I'll be carless for most of next week so I'll actually have time to work on this (and my essays for school)._

_**Gaara:** So are you really going to try to start another story in that same time period as well?_

_**Me:** That's the plan so far, I've had that story in my head for a while and I really REALLY want to type it up and share it. Besides, Allen is giving me the puppy eyes and they are working . . ._

_Please feel free to leave any reviews or comments all are welcome! I really want to know if I'm doing ok, or if I'm just deluding myself to think that it is ok. So PLEASE review, or comment, or even ask questions!_


	13. Leaving

_Well hello again. Now I know that I said that I would try to have three chapter done by St. Patrick's Day, but obviously that did not happen. A few events happened that made it really hard to get any writing done, like I ended up taking up a couple extra shifts at work, my sister came up for the week for a surprise visit, I accidentally hurt myself and thought that I might have broken a toe as a result (thankfully it was not broken, just very swollen and bruised) this meant that stairs were not my friend so I ended up staying downstairs for most of the week while my computer is upstairs, I had to work on some stuff for school, and I started to read The Hunger Games (very good books, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THEM!). So yeah, those are my excuses. But thanks for understanding and reading this chapter._

_I know that this chapter is a little short, but as this story is nearing its end, the next few chapters will most likely be VERY long._

_As always, please review and/or comment!_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, do you think that I would be here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

I am sure that shock is evident on our faces at Utakata's last statement.

_Twins! How is this possible? I know that I saw someone that looked sort of like Naruto when Inoichi looked through my memories but this . . . this is just impossible! I mean we've never even met until a few days ago!_

"Impossible! I'm not even from Konoha! How could I be related to an idiot like him if I'm not even from the same place!"

"Yeah exactly! Wait, what? You're not from Konoha? How come you have the Leaf head protector if you aren't from there? Just WHERE are you from?" Bright blue eyes blaze with more questions, demands, and confusion then most people can manage to contain in their entire body, yet this boy seems able to hold all of that emotion just in his eyes. I am forced to look away for fear of having those emotions cause more havoc with my own erratic emotions.

I open my mouth to speak but no words come to my aid. I sit there gasping like a fish pulled from water as my mind denies me any conclusive answers to these seemingly simple and innocent questions.

_Where am I from?_

_Well, according to Tsunade, I'm from Konoha . . . but I've only been there for such a short amount of time. So does that mean I'm from wherever that place that Orochimaru kept me is? Do I even come from anywhere . . ._

_Why do I wear the symbol of Konoha, when I'm not even from there?_

_Because Tsunade sees fit for me to wear it. Or is she trying to help me to reestablish my roots in Konoha? Could it just be a means for her to show a form of possession over me? Does she want to prove to people like Orochimaru that I belong to somewhere of power? Is she trying to free me from a life of possible loneliness without somewhere to call home? Or is she just trying to restrain me to one place . . ._

_Just who am I?_

"Utakata Sensei, we might want to leave soon, it seems like the crowd is becoming restless and will soon come to drag us out if we don't leave by our own free will."

Utakata looks away from the uncomfortable stares that Naruto and I are shooting each other. "Of course, thank you for the reminder Gaara. Even with all this heavy air, I'm surprised that their contempt has not reached us here as of yet."

Contempt.

Of course they feel contempt for us. We are demons. Freaks of nature that no normal person could ever accept.

If they cannot accept us, then why are we expected to accept one another?

Acceptance.

That is something I don't know if I'll ever have, but I sure as hell don't have it now.

Abruptly I break my glaring contest with Naruto and go to cross the room to grab my travel bag. Even though I have to pass Utakata twice to receive it and leave, he does nothing to stop me. He's probably in too much shock of me pulling a move like that to even know how to respond.

As I try to approach the door, my arm is grabbed and I'm pulled onto the floor. I feel a surge of anger that one of them would dare to attempt to hold me back. I turn to face the offender and see Naruto glaring at me, despite that fact that I'm sure that he's as mad as I am.

"Haru, wait! You don't have to leave. If you don't want to answer, then fine."

"Let me go."

"Har-"

"LET ME GO!"

I yank my arm back from him. I miscalculate my own momentum and throw out both hands to keep myself from slamming into the wood floor.

As soon as my skin makes contact, I can feel a surge of power leave me and another envelope me, but I pay it no mind as my anger approaches the point of rage.

"Damn it! I said let me go!"

Blood pounds in my ears as I can feel some of my control slip, but I don't care anymore.

I pull myself off of the floor, barely taking note of the two majestic creatures now flanking me.

Once again I make my way to the door. As I near it I take one last look behind me. I can see Naruto looking stunned at something or another (with that brat who knows what has caught his simpleminded attention) and Utakata is looking at me with a mild amused grin on his face, though I can also see a deep seated pain in his eyes.

That one look is all I need to know that I don't need to be around these people anymore. I don't need them and they don't need me.

As I open the door to my freedom I feel someone's gaze upon me.

I turn my head ever so slightly to see Gaara looking at me.

His gaze holds nothing that I would expect. Instead of anger, disappointment, or even fear, I see understanding and hope.

I don't need this patronization.

Without another word I leave the trio of misfits and move on to my own future.

Unfortunately that future lies past this annoying crowd.

As I make my way down the stairs I feel no need to be frightened of them anymore. I still have my beautiful golden subordinates following me, and even if one of these foolish humans were to even attempt to hurt me, I know that they could be disposed of without a second thought.

The crowd parts before me, as well it should for one such as I. Now if only they would learn to fear me . . .

"Monster, stop where you are! You have no right to be here. Be gone before we are forced to kill you."

That fact that one of these insignificant humans has even dared to speak, let alone threaten me is enough to catch my attention.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll obey someone such as yourself? Do you think you have the right to even assume that you have any power over me, or are you just to stupid to notice when a superior being graces you with their presence?"

"Superior being? You're just a freak of nature. A monster."

Another idiot. It seem that sometimes those in a higher position must take it upon themselves to put others back in their place.

I let loose the loudest, most intimidating roar I can muster. The look of shock and fear on their faces is enough to know that my point has been taken.

As I continue on to the front door of this dismal place, I turn around once more before leaving.

"You call me a monster. But who is the monster and who is the man? Or are they one in the same?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: <strong>I know that I did not start my D. Gray Man story like I had planned, but if I don't have time to finish this story, then where am I going to get time to work on that one?_

_**Gaara: **It just shows that you are too lazy to write more._

_**Me: **It that was the case, do you think the this story would have come this far?  
><em>

_**Gaara:** If you weren't so lazy this story would have been finished long ago, and then you could have been quite a ways done with that other fic by now._

_**Me:** . . . I have no comeback for that. . . . . . . Don't you give me that look! . . . . AHHHH! ALLEN, GAARA'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

_Well thank's again for taking the time to read this, I hope that you enjoyed it and will come back for more. As always please feel free to leave a review and/or comment, they really do make my day a little better and help me see that maybe I'm doing alright with this story. So PLEASE leave a review and/or comment!_


	14. Haru Hunting

_Well here it is. It's taken me quite a while to figure out how to word this and have it be acceptable to lead up to the final two chapters (yes there are only two chapters left after this). I know that this chapter may seem like a bit of a filler, but it is kind of needed to set everything else up._

_I am a little surprised that for the amount of people supposedly reading this that I'm not getting much feedback. I do appreciate what I get so please send more. Also, I'm a little surprised that no one noted Haru's sudden change in attitude . . . Was I too subtle about it? Anyway it gets explained for those who are wondering about that. I still plan to finish this up by the time I finish classes next month, so the next two chapter should be getting out a bit sooner than this one._

_I hope that you enjoy it and will lift my spirits with a review/comment/suggestion/anything?_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything_

_**Warning: **Mild swearing_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

(Naruto's POV)

I can't watch as she storms out the door. I don't need to. I can feel the truth.

That was not Haru. Or at least not all of her.

That was the Kyuubi.

The same power that is slowly taking over her, is trying to force its way into me as well.

If Haru is being pressured by even half of what I am, I guess I can kind of understand why she is giving in. Sometimes, it just seems easier to not fight it if you get a few moments of peace in return.

It isn't weakness to give in. Sometimes, there is just too much power to hold back, no matter how much you try, and the more emotional the circumstances, the harder it is to resist.

Haru tried to resist, and now she is paying the price.

_Sister or not, she's like me. And I won't stand by and do nothing._

I decide that now is the time to go and get her, before she really is too far-gone.

As I move to grab my travel bag, Utakata grabs my arm, though gently.

"Naruto, what exactly do you plan to do? Do you even know where she is going? The Kyuubi is taking control of her; do you really think that you alone can stop it from taking total control? Use your head for once! What if you can't stop it, then what?"

_Why is he questioning me so much? I know what I'm doing, probably even more than him! After all, I know the Kyuubi better than anyone else here, well maybe except for Haru._

_. . . But will I really be able to stop her?_

_What if I'm too late?_

_What if the only way to stop the Kyuubi is to destroy Haru?_

_No! I can't think like that._

_I WILL save Haru, and we will complete this mission TOGETHER!_

I pull my arm away from Utakata. "Sorry Sensei, but I have to do this."

"But what if you can't? What if the Haru you thought you knew no longer exists?"

"I don't care! I don't care if you say that she might be my sister! I don't care that she has lied to us since the beginning! I don't care if she's a jinchūriki! She's my teammate, and I'm going to bring her back even if I have to drag her!

"I know the Kyuubi well enough so that if something happens, I can stop it from getting worse. But I have to do this! I don't know about where you came from, but in Konoha, we _never_ leave one of our own if they need our help. And right now, that's what she needs, our help!

"I'm going to find her, and bring her back. You can come if you want, but if all you're going to do is stand there and be negative, then just stay out of my way."

I feel the bag in my hand be removed. I turn to see Gaara standing there holding it as well as his own.

"Come on, the longer you stand there gaping like a fish, the farther away she can get. The sooner we find her the better." I must have still looked confused for he continued. "What? You don't think I was going to let and idiot like you try to find her by yourself? With your directional skills you could be heading in opposite direction for months and you would never notice."

I can't help it. I huge grin spreads across my face. I run and pull Gaara into a tight hug. I never expected him to even volunteer to help. I thought that he was content in his emo corner so this means more than he'll ever know.

"Alright! Alright! I get that you're happy, now stop touching me before I decide to change my mind and kill you."

I let go and start heading out the door.

"You know, even with that threat, I think that it was worth it. After all, two of us have a better chance of finding her than one!"

I turn to give Utakata one last look.

"If this is the way that you treat all of your teammates, then I hope that you fail this mission. No one in a position of power has the right to treat a subordinate like this.

"Let that remain on your conscious. Let it remain that she could die, and you did nothing to prevent it."

…...

While leaving, knowing that Utakata Sensei wasn't coming to help might have been an emotional obstacle to try and except, the crown waiting for us downstairs is our physical obstacle.

I had hoped that maybe they would just give up and leave us alone, but when has that ever happened. I also had hoped that maybe they might have tried to follow Haru. After all, following a crowd is so much easier than following one person. But of course that would have been too convenient. And Kami forgive if we might get a break in life.

As we neared the main level, the mob took notice of our presence.

"You! You were with that demon!"

"They're friends of the witch!"

"Demons!"

"Demons!"

By now they have started to close in around us. Fear, anger, and uncertainty apparent in each and every set of eyes.

I've seen this so many times in my life that you would think that I would be used to it by now, but those looks of fear and hate are something that I can never get used to. And I never want to.

"Why do you call us demons? What have we done to you?" It's hard to keep my voice steady. Memories of the past and now recent events threaten to overwhelm my power of speech, or at least make it appear weaker than it really is.

"Why do we call you demons? That's obvious. Because that is what you are! You're just a demon wearing human skin."

"You don't belong here. Go back to the pits of oblivion where you came from."

"Leave us in peace."

These people are really starting to annoy me now. I don't even want to think of what happened when Haru came down to all this. It's probably a miracle that anyone of them is still standing, even alive with the temper of the Kyuubi controlling Haru.

"Again, what have we done to you? What quarrel do you have with us?"

Silence fills the crowd, as though no one can come up with a reason to justify their behavior towards us.

But there is always one person who just has to open their mouth.

"You personally might not have done anything to us, but your friend did! She destroyed part of the lower 8th district and put three men in the hospital. And seeing as she is under the authority of that older shinobi with you, that makes her crime yours to carry as well."

"Do you honestly expect us to accept that pathetic excuse of an excuse for your behavior? Those men attacked _her_ so she tried to defend herself. You can't honestly say that you wouldn't have done the same thing in her position? Besides, I saw wanted posters all over this port for those men, and now that you have them in custody, you have the gull to accuse us of crimes?"

_Wow. I did not expect that. Who would have thought that Gaara even noticed any of those things? He always seems like he is off in his own world or something._

Yes, _Gaara_ of all people is able to bring forward our best defense.

I wish that I had thought of it first.

But I guess that really doesn't matter right now. Right now the important thing is finding Haru.

I grab his arm and start leading him towards the door, feeling the glares surrounding us as we try to leave this nest of vipers.

"You monsters can't run forever. Someday you'll get what you have coming to you!"

_Then I hope it shows up soon so I can beat the shit out of it and get on with life._

…...

We've been traveling on this road for what seem like forever.

Just a plain dirt road with the occasional rock or twig for some inconsistency from the monotony. Even the grass bordering the road seemed to uniform at this point.

I guess it being noon and us not having anything to eat might be part of what makes this so boring.

I mean we're doing all we can. We somehow managed to get out of that inn without hurting anyone and we just started to follow the strongest chakra we could detect. Chances are that it will lead us to Haru. Right?

. . .

Man, what I wouldn't give for a cup of ramen about now.

Anyway, we've been traveling for quite a while and the chakra signature seems to be condensing and getting stronger, meaning that we either find Haru, or we walked this way for nothing.

I hope we find her, and I hope she has food with her.

If not . . . well we'll cross that bridge if we have to.

Walking and walking is getting pretty boring, it'd be nice if something changed, even if it's just the scenery, any change would be nice.

I start to see a lake off in the distance.

Now I know that it might just be one of those annoying mirages, but I really want water right now. I mean food would be nice too, but it's so hot out and we've been under the sun for hours. Just the thought of cool refreshing water makes me run to my new goal.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wait where are you – "

I let my leg carry me as fast as they can. The water growing closer and closer, the surface taunting me, just inviting me to dive in.

Why deny it the pleasure of my presence?

I leap as far as I can knowing that in the next few second either I will be enjoying the cool embrace of the lake or this mirage will most likely make me look like a fool and land in something less desirable, like a cow pie or something.

Thankfully the sweet relief of water embraces me. I really don't care that my clothes are getting wet, they can dry out on the road, but all that matters it that I now feel relief from the heat spreading through my entire being.

The lake may not be deep, but it sure is heaven right about –!

"OWWW! OWWW! OWWW! GAARA! SOMETHINGS TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Quickly I feel myself and my attacker being enveloped in a cocoon of sand and brought back to shore. Despite this attempt to shake off my attacker, they are still firmly attached to me.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF NOW!"

"Relax you dolt. It's only a crawdad."

I open my eyes to be met with a strikingly familiar blue and green eye. Only there is something off about the colors, red is seeping in and mingling with their natural colors.

"Haru! What are you doing here? Wait, you're here! That means we found you!"

"SHUT UP! I don't want you here, you were stalking me and I just happened to be here. Now seeing as I have saved your ungrateful life, get out of my sight."

_Who is this? Because this sure as hell isn't Haru._

I take another look at the person before me. If I didn't know any better I'd say this was Haru.

But I do know better.

Her hair is longer, nearly down to her waist, yet I can see the tips of her ears pointing out, the points more defined than normal for any jinchūriki. Her posture is more animalistic and predatory, almost like she is waiting for us to attack her. But the biggest change is still her eyes. The pupils have become more angles and slanted, and I can see the red spreading more and more by the second.

I look at this stranger in front of me. "Who are you? And what have you done with Haru?"

"Naruto, back off. That is the Kyuubi. And I highly doubt that it will take kindly to your staring."

_Haha! I was right!_

I turn to see Utakata Sensei just a few steps away looking like he must have come out of nowhere.

"Naruto, unless you are secretly a masochist, I strongly suggest you back off now."

Without a second thought I back off to go stand with Utakata Sensei, and Gaara. The Kyuubi-Haru in front of us.

It sneers at us. "Well it looks as if the foolish little shinobi are trying to catch me again, oh what ever will I do?"

I can't stand the grin directed at us; it screams that it is all knowing, even if it isn't. It makes me realize that if it wanted, the Kyuubi could easily rip me to shreds where I stand.

Suddenly its head whips to the side, facing west.

"Well as much as I would just love to take my time and play with you insignificant infants, it looks like I have bigger fish to fry." And with that they Kyuubi races off to something it seems to only know about.

This being said, we do the only thing we can think of, we take off after it.

But it isn't long before we find what holds the Kyuubi's attention.

"Well, well. It looks like the little Ghost wants to come out an play."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto:<strong> That is not what it sounds like inside of my head!_

_**Me:** Sorry, but I don't know what really goes on in there so I have to assume!_

_**Naruto:** And what's up with the late update, you know that you are running out of time here?_

_**Me:** I KNOW! I have two major essays due within a couple days of each other so I've been working on those and haven't had much time for this._

_**Naruto:** Excuses excuses._

_**Me:** Do you want me to kill you off? Because between that glare and attitude, I could do it if I want!_

_**Naruto: **You wouldn't dare._

_**Me: . . . **(runs for shelter) I won't kill you I promise now tell Kiba to get off of me!_


	15. A Battle of Wills

_Well this is coming out a little later than planned, but I've been so busy with finals and work that I can't really say much. I still hope to put out the last chapter this week if I can. Finals ended today so I should be able to make that happen :D_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything besides the setting and Haru_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

(Haru's POV)

My senses feel foggy. Almost like they are wearing me down the more I try to use them.

I try to move my limbs, but I can't. Another force holds them tighter than what I can overcome.

Kyuubi.

Its will is overpowering my own. I can no longer control my own body. I can see what it sees, but I can do nothing to prevent its actions. I cannot voice what is happening to me.

I am literally trapped in my own body.

How I want to be free again.

At this point I don't care that _he_ is out there, I just want to be able to not be trapped like some cornered prey.

I would rather face _that man_, the one with the oily, yet sickly sweet voice that has come for me once again.

I would just like to feel.

To exist.

I can feel the Kyuubi respond to _his_ voice. I can feel its rage building even higher than normal.

It wants justice.

It wants revenge.

And its' taking me along for the ride.

In the background I can hardly make out what the others are saying. All I can tell is that they are panicked. Maybe even more that I am.

The scenery suddenly blurs as the Kyuubi decides its' had enough and charges at Orochimaru. Colors blur together with shades of reality and the red rage burning through my body.

This isn't what I wanted.

I wanted to avoid conflicts like this. I wanted to be able to use my own power to help people, not let it gain control and run amok destroying everything in its path.

I can feel a hand grab mine, my body jerks around to confront the culprit.

Naruto stares at me. He is going to do everything he can to save me from myself. He doesn't blame me for everything that's happening. He want's to make it stop and let things go back to the way they were.

I can see it in his eyes.

My hand is pulled back; I can almost hear the Kyuubi calculating something or another. But I hardly have time to find out.

Suddenly I can sense two very powerful chakras that were not there before. I see through the Kyuubi's eyes that it has brought reinforcements.

The same two-tailed foxes from earlier are back. Only this time they seem more powerful.

_**One of you follow me, the other must stay with my other vessel. I'll need him alive so that I can be whole again.**_

The two split off. One going to Naruto, forcing Gaara and Utakata to back away from him. I can sense that the Kyuubi must be trying to guard Naruto from any harm, but to go as far as to guard him from his allies seems a bit too much for me.

But I have little time to worry about that.

The Kyuubi has resumed the battle with Orochimaru.

All conventional weapons forgone at this point, it is a do or die brawl.

Flesh against flesh. Teeth biting, tearing at anything in reach. Claws sinking into flesh, seeking those delicate internal organs.

Blood red paints my vision.

Somehow I manage to get the Kyuubi to back off for a second so I can take in what is happening.

The landscape is the biggest change. What was once a small lake and shore is now the center of the battlefield. Trees have been burnt, torn, and uprooted. A crater serves as the perimeter of our battle.

I try to look where the others have gone, and I can just make them out in the sides of the Kyuubi's vision. Apparently they are stuck on the other side of some type of barrier. I can't tell who erected it, but I can tell that it is pissing off Naruto to no end.

I want to take in more, but apparently I no longer matter as the Kyuubi resumes its' attack.

I wish I could say how long this battle lasts, but I lose my sense of time as the Kyuubi starts forcing out more and more of what little control I still retain.

The only problem is, I can feel every little change that this loss of control is causing.

As the Kyuubi gains more control, my body is trying to morph to contain it properly.

I can feel my bones trying to elongate, my teeth become pointier, and I can even feel my tailbone shift, split and begin growing into the Kyuubi's signature nine tails. My entire body screams in pain. The Kyuubi seems to be able to block it out, but I can't.

The pain is affecting my ability to even concentrate on what the Kyuubi is doing. The very fibers of my being are being torn apart.

My only hope now is that Naruto can control his half of the Kyuubi. Or at the very least, that he can somehow get rid of it before he too is consumed.

The anger, hate, rage, and destructive nature is becoming too much for me.

There is nothing that I can hold on to anymore.

The Kyuubi has gained complete control.

I bet if I could even see myself, all I would see is the Kyuubi.

There is nothing left of Haru anymore.

I no longer exist, only the Kyuubi in my body does.

There seems to be a shift in the Kyuubi's chakra, just enough to let me once again sense what is going on outside of me.

Enough to let me exist.

Apparently the Kyuubi is loosing strength. It is only half of its' original self, but apparently that is not enough to sustain its' power.

The barrier around the perimeter is gone, and so are the other two foxes.

It is in a moment of weakness.

A moment that is being exploited.

Orochimaru suddenly turns his attack to Naruto.

Naruto seems to have lost consciousness at some point, probably in an effort to try and control his part of the Kyuubi. Something I obviously failed at.

Somehow I know his attack will succeed. And if it does, not only will Naruto and I die, but the Kyuubi will be whole once more.

I know I need to stop this, but I don't have any control. Basically I don't have a body. I can't physically do anything.

But I have to!

I can see the seemingly inevitable happening.

I do everything I can to make my move to stop this impending disaster.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: <em>**_Did I make it? Am I alive?_

_**Gaara: **If you are here writing this, doesn't that mean that you are alive?  
><em>

_**Me:** I don't know.  
><em>

_**Gaara:** Well you have to be. You still have one last chapter to write.  
><em>

_**Me:** I will make it this time.  
><em>

_**Gaara:** I'll believe it when I see it  
><em>

Well only one chapter left people! I do plan to have it out on time, so please be patient for a few more days :P

As always, feel free to leave a comment, question, or review!


	16. The End

_DONE! I made it to the end! :D  
><em>**  
><strong>_You wouldn't believe how many times I rewrote this chapter. It never seemed to be right and before I knew it I was scraping the whole thing. But now this tale has come to an end, and I thank all of you have been so patient with my unpredictableness and haves stuck with it until the end.  
><em>

_I hope you all enjoyed this and will come back to find me for more stories. (I have a new one I've already started posting called Pouring Rain, it is a KandaXAllen D. Gray Man fic with nekos, it does have a much different writing style that seems to work better for me)_

_I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of The Voice of Silence_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and haven't watched an episode of Shippuden in months  
><em>

_**Warning:** Blood and death_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

(Naruto's POV)

Things are moving too fast.

One second I think that Haru is finally winning the battle with the Kyuubi, but the next shows that she is far from in control.

Her eyes blaze a brighter and brighter red until the bloodiness is all that you can see in those once multicolored depths.

The brighter the red, the harder and fiercer she fights.

The brighter the red, the more the Kyuubi takes Haru away.

If only the changes had stopped with her eyes, but the longer this fight with Orochimaru lasts, the more the Kyuubi forces physical changes that may be releasing more of its power, but in the long run, it is hurting its host body, is hurting Haru.

Her ears seem to disappear for a moment as her hair lengthens, only to reemerge as giant fox ears. Her posture changes as her spine lengthens a bit, a three tails currently growing out of the end, masking more of the battle. Occasionally a snarl will escape and I can just make out how her canines are elongating slightly.

She is truly becoming the Kyuubi.

I don't have too much time to dwell on this, as suddenly the battle seems to have disappeared. Neither fighter seems to be present, yet I can sense their chakra. For a split second, one of the chakras disappears only to reappear heading directly towards me!

I turn to face who it is but I can already tell that they are moving too fast for me to stop them if need be. I turn just in time to catch a glimpse of Orochimaru's serpentine eyes before my view is blocked. I am a little stunned to see two people appear in front of me, but to see that it is Haru and Utakata that are before me.

Before I can warn them of the approaching danger, I hear the sickening squish of a sword being thrust though flesh. A tip of a sword comes into sight barely an inch from my chest. Before I can even let out a squeak, the blade disappears and both Utakata and Haru are struggling to stay upright.

I notice that Orochimaru must have left the area for I can't feel his chakra anymore. Though I can sense Gaara rushing towards us. I dare to look at the sight in front of me, and I will never forget it.

Haru is hurt the worst; it looks like she tried to deflect the sword with her body despite how futile the effort. Her right side has a deep cut running across it and into her heart. More and more bloods spurts out covering her pale form with each heartbeat. Her eyes are closed, but I can tell that she is no longer possessed by the Kyuubi even if she has kept most of the features of the change. She seems more calm and peaceful than I ever seen here before.

Utakata holds her gently in his lap despite that he too is bleeding far too much. While the cut to his heart is not as massive as hers, he is still pierced in the same place, and the two of them are very obviously bleeding to death right in front of me.

I can sense Gaara standing by me, observing everything that I have. Yet, I wonder what could possibly be going on behind his stoic mask when he sees this.

He doesn't say anything, just bends down to put his pack behind Utakata to help him remain sitting upright. Utakata doesn't say anything either, just simply nods his thanks as his breathing becomes more ragged.

Gaara sits and stays by their side, knowing he can't do anything else for them. I take a seat by him, trying to come up with something to say. Something that will make this better. Something, anything to save them, or at least ease their passing.

Minutes pass, and it takes a few moments for me to realize that Utakata has passed first. His body stilled, but still holding on to Haru. Almost as if, he knows that she will be free of a life of pain soon, and he wants to be able to show her the door to that freedom.

She opens her eyes just a crack. Their colors have returned, but they are cloudy and her gaze is painfully unfocused, a sure sign that she cannot see anything around her.

Before I can help it, a simple "Why?" slips past my questioning lips.

A ghost of a smile crosses her face. She slightly turns her head in my direction. "Because I was never meant to be. Now you can truly become the Hokage. I can't wait to see that."

With that her breathing slows to a stop and a look of utter peace crosses her features. I small smile decorates her features, something that was never able to be there in life.

Before my eyes I can see her body slowly fading away. A faint reddish tint appears as her chakra becomes visible. Soon all that is left is a faint chakra outline where my sister used to be. The chakra swirls in place for a moment before threading into the ground by Utakata's body.

Slowly and silently, earth covers the body in a visible mound. Flowers the same color of his robes spring up in a loose pattern of the one they now hide.

Even after the earth is done moving, I can't bring myself to move from the spot. I still feel like I could have done more, but now I'll never have the chance.

I can feel Gaara gently take my arm and lead me away from the memories. He is as silent as ever, but now I'm grateful for it. I don't know if anything said would help the situation at all, of if it would just make it worse.

After a couple minute of walking, I turn back and can just see the mound in the distance. I feel a soft breeze pick up and for a moment, it's almost like I feel something caress my cheek, as if to reassure me. It fills me with a peace I didn't think this experience would let me feel. But in some ways, I think that Haru is trying to reassure me, wherever her spirit may have gone.

I turn towards Gaara, and he gives me a slightly confused look. I smile for a second and this time I take his arm and start heading back towards Konoha, after all, we need to let someone know what has happened. Part of our orders were to report back if anything majorly unexpected were to happen, and I think that losing half of your team would fall under that category.

Not even a minute after we start walking again, we are stopped by an Ambu. They inform us that there were recent sightings of Orochimaru in the area and that we needed to stay with our team leader just in case.

When we inform him of what happens he listens carefully and instructs us to follow him back to Konoha. But before we head back he says something that along with Haru's words, I don't think I'll ever forget.

"You mentioned that you had been traveling with someone named Haru in your team, correct? According to our records, there was never a person by the name of Haru even in the Exchange. Are you sure it wasn't a nickname or something?"

* * *

><p><em>Yay we made it to the end! (insert happy dance)<em>

_Thanks to all my faithful readers, I don't think I would have finished this without your support._

_Don't forget to support your local by leaving a question, review, or comment!_


End file.
